When history calls once more
by PiggyJrJr
Summary: The beginnings of a write up of the plot of the game. Don't think I'm being unimaginative, I would just love to see it written into a novelistic fashion and would like to use it to stage a sequel and prequel from. The prequel will be The Dragon Campaign.
1. The returning of the lost

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned within this chapter, or any of the following chapters, within this novel. They are the sole property of Sony. The plot has had some minor alterations by my own intentions in an attempt to make it suit the novelistic purpose and nothing more.

Authors note: As said in the description; this is not me trying to be imaginative. I would just love to write this excellent story into a novelistic form. I do not claim to be best suited, but I shall try. I also plan to stage other projects from this at a later date.  
Authors note to reviewers: Be as critical as you like, in fact, be more so. This is my first time doing this and I would like to request as much help as you can.

* * *

The Serdian War  
Return to Seles

The words stood up at me from the page like storm clouds on a blue summer sky: "Chances of _war_ more likely". After five years pursuing my own ideals it seemed my call was for my monarchy once more, as though the headlines laid in wait for my return. Shifting my self off of the large boulder I was sat on, my aching legs moaned in pain. The thought of the miles still left till I return to my hometown was off putting to say the least: Nonetheless I settled down the newspaper, donned my sword and gathered together what few worldly possessions I owned. My, both physically and mentally, tiresome journey was showing its signs in bones that felt sixty years ahead of their time. A small glimmer of light caught my attention, just out of the corner of my eye. There, at the base of a tree, a shallow puddle was stirring. Ripples traversing the surface, faster and faster now; I started to feel the very ground beneath my feet begin to shake. Jolting upright I could now hear heavy footsteps, fast, heavy foot steps. Drawing my sword across my body, I waited to embrace what ever was coming down the earthen track. I could hear chain rustling now, my grip tightened. Through the over growth appeared a long line of men galloping on unfamiliar beasts, faces like rhinos, but longer bodies, with plate-like hides. Hurrying past me, I struggled to retain my ground; my eyes followed the leader of the pack onwards through the growth.

A thundering sound echoed behind me, the din of a large beast. Snapping around, my sword clenched tightly once more, one of the beasts was reared on it's back legs another by its side, its rider pointing his lance straight as my torso, his voice barely audible over the sound of the beast crashing down.

He repeated "Are you a mercenary of Basil?" thrusting the lance dangerously close to my chest, instinctively my sword drew across the pole-arm, cutting of the large spear head and tracing towards the attackers hands. I felt a blunt force crash into my triceps, dropping my sword momentarily. The second rider straddled of off his steed and walked towards me, his beast's nostrils pillowing steam as it snorted.

"You Basil _scum_! How dare you draw a sword against the _Imperial Sandora_?" He spoke clearly, with pride, with hatred.

Panting for breath, my arm regaining strength I began to groan "What about the truce?"

The solider opened his mouth to speak, which was all I needed. Grabbing my sword at the hilt I slammed the counter weight into his stomach and leaped to my feet; the man staggered backwards, a look of sheer horror in his eyes; the ground began to shake once more. Breathlessly straddling aboard his mount he charged it of into the bush, his companions beasts mindlessly followed. I turned to yell after them, "Cowards!" I saw it. A dragon lurched through the forest, its mandibles dripping with venom. Blood stopped coursing through my veins and I stood still, momentarily paralyzed. Sense returned and I turned and ran. Trees falling not far behind in my wake; the dragon was in pursuit, the trees being mere annoyances than obstacles to its massive body. Gaining on me, closer and closer, I was seized my unimaginable strength and launched of the side of the mud track.

* * *

_**A new accomplice**_

The face that stared back into my eyes was not the gaze of death. The midnight blue eyes, like deceitful books, led me in so far to her then stopped me abruptly. Who ever this mysterious woman was though, I was indebted with my life. I parted my lips to thank her but before I could speak, a gloved hand smothered my mouth. Her lips whispered "Be quiet if you want to live" and I realized the dragon was still nearby. Hearing it rapping its tusks against a rugged cliff I snapped sharply back into the real world. After what felt like a life time, the beast gave in and the trembling lessened as the beast returned from where it came. My head slammed into the ground. I winced in pain and looked up to see my savior fully clad in dark leather with a rapier dangling by her side. Realizing I had had my head resting on her knee and it had fallen when she moved upright I embraced it and stood up.

"What was that?" I asked, utterly baffled at the situation. Who was she? Why had she saved me? How did she find me?

"The green Dragon Feyrbrand" the women responded. "It's funny though. That village could've easily been destroyed without the power of a Dragon."

"What village?" I pressed "Seles? Seles's my hometown!" Rage pumped out of my heart and coursed through my veins, I ran as fast as I could to the village.

"There won't be much left by now..." she sighed as I ran of.

Crossing the last hill over looking Seles, I saw the burning waste lying ahead of me. The church tower, as if claimed by Satan himself, was gushing flames from every applicable crevice. As I ran towards my grief stricken town, there before me, the bell tower collapsed to the side, its bell shattering from the fall; the ringing resonating among the low set valley Seles was built in, shaking it to its foundations. Wind rushing through my hair, I accelerated down the hill, crossing the last threshold of trees. The remains of the wooden perimeter fence was no challenge for me, Having leapt over it one thousand times as a boy, comprehending what lay in wait around the corner however, was not so easy to grasp.

"What more do you want from me?" and old man gasped on the ground. "Haven't you had enough killing already?"

"Shut it old man!" one of the soldiers bellowed.

His companion added "Unless you want to be next on the list to die!" and proceeded to kick the man that lay on the ground.

"Yes, maybe it'll be enough if we kill you!" the first of the two added, drawing his sword.

I couldn't stand to watch this! I roared "Enough bloodshed of the innocent!" lunging at the guards. Blood spilt from the soldier who had kicked the old man, my sword had grazed his stomach; Drawing back again, I swung down with tremendous force into the mans spaulders, the metal brushing against his neck, My sword continued, I heard a crunch and his body fell lifeless to the ground instantly. The remaining soldier staggered back, mouth wide of the sheer scale of my sword craft stumbled slightly, and turned to run, His lighter chain mail ringing as he fled. My sword plummeted into the ground and I scooped up the aged man into my arms.

"Dart..." He wheezed "It's Shana... They took her... You must... only you can save her..." Blood began to pour out of his mouth, as I lifted him to his feet: He oozed blood from a deep gash across his chest. "Dart... Go on..." he muttered, collapsing into his own pool of blood after his last words. His body was rigid to the touch, I traced a crucifix on the air above him; He shouldn't of had to pay for the sins of our two rivalry monarchies. Over the crackling of the flames, I heard another familiar voice.

"Dart!" he called to me. "Dart? Is that really you? Dart!" his voice sounded strong, much more youthful than he last remembered.

"Plos!" Dart returned "Where are you Plos?"

* * *

_**An old accomplice**_

Standing erect, I searched for the source of the voice. There, resting up right against the remains of his house wall was Plos; Propped upright with his shirt ripped open. "The imbeciles were convinced this was enough to kill me! It shames to me to admit it, but I'm too old to fight, I was better of playing bed so at least one of us could live on." Plos spoke profoundly "We were overpowered as we stood there and then Dart. If only you'd come back sooner... Enough digressing Dart, Move this blasted rubble of me!"

I hadn't even noticed the large rock crushing the mans leg.

"Yeah, Sandoras came in the night." Plos told Dart as he scooped down to remove the rock. "Idiots didn't have to take away our spark of hope though. Our only church: crushing my leg under it in the process. Imbeciles"

A slight smile flashed on my face. "You haven't changed a bit in my five years of travel Plos" he joked as he scooped down to pick up Plos.

"Stubborn old men stick to there plots!" Plos returned, wincing as I helped him to his feet. "Dart, I do however need to be serious now. It's about Shana. It seems she was their primary purpose to invade." he told, his face now much less joking. "You must go save her Dart. I do not know where they have taken her, but I'm sure ...." he continued, but was interrupted.

"I'll make him talk!" I said, gesturing towards a Commander bearing plate armor.

The Commander, over hearing Dart, ran towards him even in his heavy armor.

"What have you done to Shana?" I pushed, aggressively. "Why did you take her?"  
"I just followed the orders, no questions asked." The Commander sniggered. "She must be receiving the courtesies of Hellena prison by now." he said calmly, a slight grin crossing his face at my clear rage towards him.

"Hellena? She's just a girl you brutes! She has no significance in this war." He said, pausing, adding "Let her go!" much more passionately.

"It's not my call... Kiddo." The iron clad Commander pushed on, jeering. "If it was, she'd be dead already!"

My eyes flared with rage; "If I were you I'd give up the fight and spare myself the pain" Dart proclaimed, hacking in with his sword. The Commander parried.

"Besting a private is no reason to build an ego!" The Commander lunged for me, his sword chop falling just short as I leapt back. Our swords began to clash, each competent fighters they held their ground. The Commander feinted to Dart's head drawing his sword upwards to parry but followed towards Darts torso instead, forcing him to leap back onto his back. "A trained Mercenary I see" the Commander gasped; raising a bottle to his lips. "On the Sandora side we know how to utilize what is available to us!" he spoke before drinking the liquid. Suddenly the mans cuts healed, and his muscles contracted. "You Basils call it 'cheating'" he added, "Us Sandoras just think you don't know how to play the game". He threw a satchel of dust from his pocket at me, flame erupted around me, and the heat burned him. He was in a nightmare, he couldn't comprehend the pain. He just wanted to let the flames consume him. Life wasn't worth living anymore.

A sharp chill re awoke him; Plos had doused him with a bucket of water. The Commander changed targets and charged for Plos, this momentary lack of attention was all I needed. I saw an unarmored spot, the rear of the commander's knees and swung his sword into it, sending the Commander sliding across the floor. Kicking of the Commanders helmet, Dart looked down at the man with resent and muttered "Tell your master, He's next" and drove his sword through the mans eyes, deep into his skull. The death rattle of the commander was nothing new. Dart had killed many a time before on the battle field, even as a young boy.

Retracting his sword from the mans skull Plos looked at him astounded. "You know where she is Dart. You know what you must do." Plos spoke, as though a father, to me. "There must surely be enough of us alive to rebuild the village. You must go." He added, as he limped of to scout to see if any more people had survived the tragedy of these events.


	2. The shroud is lifted

Authors note: Keep reviewing will you? :)  


* * *

  
**  
To Hellena**

Pushing my sword through my belt and brushing his long dull blonde hair out of my eyes, behind my head band, I proceeded through to the village market square; The remains of the church, still glowing from the fire that terrorized this village not thirty minutes ago. My eyes shifted from the church to the ground I was walking on. The earthen floor of the market square was a wash with blood and bodies, both Sandoran and from citizens of Seles. The setting blood clung to my boots like raw bread dough as I strode across the square towards the village exit. My battle worn gut, threatening to upchuck, forced me to look up from the blood. As my eyes raised and looked towards the gate, there stood my old master, Tasman, with the bakers' wife. He was tending her wounds with what medical knowledge he had learned tending his own scarred body. Forgetting I was treading on bodies and in blood, my pace quickened. I broke into a run towards Tasman, so glad the man had made it out alive. He looked towards me and grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulling it out of its sheath.

"You didn't think I would go down so easy did you Dart? It takes more than a few Sandoras' to finish this old man!" Almost mimicking Plos' expression, his smile vanished. "I presume you're going to find Shana? Do not tell me where she is Dart. I do not wanted to be tempted to follow. I must stay here to defend the survivors."

"As you wish" I replied, let down my master was being so serious for once.

"Then spar with me Dart. I must have my confidence in you refreshed before I let you go again. Don't even think about going easy on me because of my injuries!" Tasman said, clenching his sword tighter.

I knew it wise to follow my masters' instruction, and bowed respectfully. I drew my sword slowly from its scabbard, seeing not only my eyes, but the eyes of every dying man this sword had pulled away from this planets' eyes in the blade. Gently tapping the tip of his sword against the tip of my masters, I signified I was ready to start. We began to fence. Testing each others parrying skills rather than how well they could each actually graze the opponent: avoiding hurting each other. The clashing of masters and students' swords drew the attention of some onlookers but neither paid attention. This sparring was but a mere game to them. Tasman lost concentration for a moment whilst doing a half hearted lunge towards my chest and gazed into my eyes. Seizing his opportunity, I pushed the sword to the side, and smashed my blade into the profound hilt from the handles side sending the sword flying out of Tasmans' hand and aiming the tip of his own sword to his heart with extreme precision. Returning my sword to my belt, I bowed. A hand shake became a hug and I bade the town goodbye. Calling as I left through the gate, not looking over his shoulder "I expect this rebuilt before I get back with Shana guys!" a small grin crossing my face. He thought to himself about Shana, how she must of changed.

He barely noticed the grassland around him turn to wood once more, He was deep in thought. She'd be eighteen now, But she was still my little sister, if not in blood in morals. He had come to the village when he was only five years old, his true parents having died. Shana's family welcomed him in with open arms, as though he was their son by birthright... All of that was behind us now. Eighteen years had passed since then...

"Care for magical items? I can teach you how to use them to!" a trader spoke at the side of the path. I had never expected to see a salesman in the forest, and as such was alarmed. Reaching for his sword, he drew it out and across to the merchants head, nearly slicing the mans throat. "Hey hey! Calm down! I'm not from the Sandoras'. I'm a neutral trader, I am from Lohan. I just want this war to end, I don't care who wins" The merchant insisted, startled. Dart lowered his sword.

"Sorry. I just have a lot going on at the moment. If you wouldn't mind, could you please just sell me some food? No magic." I said, regaining my posture.

"Sure thing, fella." The merchant smiled. "A loaf of bread, some chicken and some butter. It makes for a nice fresh sandwich. That'll set you back 20 gold pieces sir." The merchant tried to close the deal.

"Look 'fella'. I'm trying to end this war, we do not get paid for our work we ..."

The merchant interrupted "Alright fella, I get it. Look. Just promise me you'll try to end the war with the least bloodshed you can do and this is yours, free of charge.

"You have my word" I swore. "I want it over as much as you do"

Handing me the items he added "I expect a good fella to keep to his word" and waved me of. I didn't think twice about walking on. The expression on the mans face was somewhat unnerving. The forest cleared open slightly, to a somewhat of a clearing, but yet, of less closely packed trees. As I crossed over a gap at the far side of the 'clearing', over a tumbled tree which had been there for longer than I can remember, I sunk into a trance. I was vexed.

I remembered a time, I must've been only about nine, Shana only four, we were playing in these woods; in a time when the land was still innocent, when the Basil and Sandora differences somehow laid indifferent. She crossed over this same log, as I chased her, as children do; as she jumped of at the other side, a small animal. Some kind of dog barked at her. Fearing in my head, the dog was going to attack, I ran with all my power and stepped in front of her, and bellowed "Leave Shana alone!" To my surprise, the beast obeyed, yelped, and ran away.

I stirred from my slumber and blinked, the path in front of me, to bright for my dilated eyes. I squinted and walked on, leaving the forest. I continued down the muddy path, until the earth beneath me turned to volcanic rock. There, I could see the island prison of Hellena. Towering 20 stories high, made out of volcanic rock, a strange dark gray with a hint of blue, the gate way to hell was an impenetrable fortress to all but those with permission. I heard a cart coming down the road behind me, clunking along rough ground, my way in. Hiding behind a rock I lay in wait till it passed, I planned out my way in. Having my time cut short by the unexpected speed of the cart I realized I must think on my feet. Pursuing the cart from behind, I stayed as close as I could to it. Jogging the distance of the road, towards the gates of Hellena. When the cart stopped I tricked myself for a moment to believe we were inside, but alas we were at the bridge, security wanted to check the cart.

"Hold your cart still" I had heard a guard say not moments before, and had heard footsteps coming from my right, I hid around the far corner so as he could not see me. I head the curtains draw and I presume the guard peered in side to check nothing was in there that shouldn't be.

"All clear!" The guard yelled.

"You all seem to be ordering a lot of meat and fish recently. Is there something going on?" The merchant foolishly asked.

The guard, who was returning to his post, stopped and grasped his weapon. It was a large stave with a large club on the end. He swung it towards the merchants head and hissed "That is none of your concern". He lowered his weapon, slamming the end of the stave on the ground. "Lower the bridge!" He yelled.

I heard chains sliding across more chains as the large wooden bridge lowered. I jumped into the back through the open curtains, drawing them after me. Not a moment after, the cart sprang in to motion crossing the bridge.  


* * *

**In the belly of the enemy**

The cart rocked, slowly crossing across dirt ground to its stables. It slowed to a stop, hearing footsteps I readied myself. The man the opened the curtains was small, chubby, His jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Guards!!!" he called "Guards! Intruder!" blowing at his whistle.

As could be expected, two guards ran into the room. Donning armor similar to that of tarnished gold, the chain coif looked less than appeasing. Carrying the same style of weapon as the guard who stood at the gate, but with much less posture, the two heads looked hastily into the back of the cart... I lunged. Landing on the muddy floor, my arms absorbed the blow. Recoiling I bounced to my feet, drawing my sword. A downwards strike across one of the guards sent him staggering back with the near miss as a club slammed into the back of my knee, swinging around I swung for this guard as well. Striking upwards I feinted about going for the right kidney but instead brought the sword up to the guards' hands, deeply cutting his hands. The weapon fell to the floor with a thud. Tears welling in the mans eyes from the pain, he still swung his fist at me, with a sharp horizontal slash, I ended it; He held his hands across his throat, blood gushing out between his fingers. Not forgetting the other guard I turned around to see him running towards the door, I rotated my sword so its point faced down as oppose to up and threw it at the man, it hummed as it flew and sunk into the mans back. It sunk straight through the mans rub cage, penetrating deep into the guard. I ran over to the corpse and withdrew my sword, pointing it at the merchant.

"Don't make a noise and I won't hurt you!" I hissed.

"You have my word." The man stammered. "I sell items also if you wish to buy some." Noticing my perplexed look he quickly added "Hey, a sales a sale, I don't care if you're Basil!" and chuckled.

"I'll be fine." I added, snapping at the man for his clear use of the war for his own wallet. People like him sickened me; using the pain of others just to make a quick bit of money. It's an appalling attitude. "Shana." I said. "Have you heard the name?"

The man stepped back. "How could you know about that girl? She has been talked about only in whispers!"

Jabbing my sword closer, "My knowledge if not of your concern." I said.

"Where?" I added bluntly. "Talk. Now."

"The guards are making a big fuss of the girl" the merchant said sighing, knowing this could cost him his life. "She's probably in the top row of cells, under high security. She and the first knighthood of Basil are penned in up there."

"Thank you for your co-operation" I smiled to the man and finally lowered his sword. "Go about your business. You never saw me. Understood?"

The man nodded.

Exciting the door, Guards outside in the entrance room to the building were scouted at various places across the room. Standing alert, military attention, my options of sneaking past were very limited. I glanced back into the stables, returning to the merchant. "On second thoughts, do you have anything to distract these guards?" I asked.

"Aye!" The merchant replied, his eyes glowing at the prospect of the sale. "Just toss this into the center of the room. It's called a burnout."

"What does it do?" I pushed, making sure he wasn't scamming me.

"It makes a pillar of fire appear wherever the dust spills, a strong flame. It can also be used as a weapon." The merchant answered, sticking to the facts seeing I was not one needing persuasion.

"Alright. I'll take a few of those, do you have anything else incase the guards get wise?" I smiled. This guy wasn't half bad, even if he was a dirty scum.

"I also have spark nets. Same kind of idea, but it works with pebbles; lightening arcs between them all once they separate a sizeable amount. The light and sound from them is amazing" The merchant closed in for the sale. "I'll drop you ten in total for fifty gold coins. Deal?"

"Deal." ended Dart, Shaking the merchants hand and handing over the money. "It's been a pleasure."

The satchel of goods was much lighter than I had expected, feeling only about as heavy as the coins he had paid. Glancing out the door again, I prayed these things would work. "What looks most plausible" I thought to myself. Without even trying I already returned the answer. Fire. Grabbing the sachet of dust out of the satchel, I tore open a corner of the leather and proceeded to toss it into the middle of the room. The flames that erupted were massive, licking the roof of this level. The guards rushed to the flame to extinguish the fire; a guard was trying to take charge but the other Sandoras were just ignoring him. The distance across to the tower was about fifty paces. Checking back, the guards were fully distracted, I ran. My feet sinking into the pot holes in the uneven floor as I ran, I continued. I hid around the wall at the other side of the doorway, a ladder lay ahead. It ascended to the next level, but I knew she was further up. The merchant himself had even proposed she'd be at the top of the tower. Outside on the wooden platform supported of the side of the tower, there was a large human sized basket. Following the rope holding it up, it must've been operated by some mechanism to lift to high areas of the tower, so the rock still had the strength to hold its weight. Climbing in the basket, it was definitely only big enough for one person. Sure enough not long after I had climbed in, I heard a faint click above me, and the basket began to climb. The wind gently rocked the basket, the cold air howling past my skin. It stopped at the next platform up, skidding to a sudden stop. I climbed out as elegantly as I could, but supported by only ropes in the wind, I stumbled as I came back onto a platform. The large doorway ahead of me was unguarded, but I could hear voices coming from inside.

The voices inside were speaking in hushed tones to one another in the large flame lit room. A large metal grate sat in the center and there was about 4 guards talking at the two other entrances, each hidden in an alcove. I'd be better of sneaking past there, without using one of my distractions. I saw a glint coming from the top of a crate just above me to the left. I traced the wooden bridges back towards and accessible place, just near the metal grate. Glancing around once more just to check I could quietly make it, I proceeded. Crossing over the wooden rope bridge to the small store carved into the wall, there lay crates. Atop on of them lay a key pinned down by a dagger with a note below which read "Head Warden Fruegal. This is the key to the cell of the girl His Majesty Doel requested."

"Doel requested Shana?" Dart thought, knowing now surely only he could order the destruction of Seles as head of the Sandora empire. Dart slowly pulled the dagger from the wooden crate, so as not to make a noise. The key glinted once more as he slipped it into his pocket. "I'm almost there Shana." I muttered to myself, glad this ordeal was almost over.

Carefully tracing back over the wooden and down into the harsh winds on the platforms outside, my mind pondered on Shana. What would we do when this was finally over? How much would she of changed? Would we still be as close as we were? Would she be mad at me for leaving her? My mind snapped back to reality, realizing I was still in the belly of the enemy. Leaving the warmth of the storage room, the cold wind truly brought me back. I was a man on a mission. There, across the bridge connecting to a plume of rock opposite was the high security tower the merchant had told me about. The guards couldn't see me crossing the bridge in the darkness of a Serdian night, the torches light being engulfed before hitting the bridge. I still had nine distractions left within my satchel, four burn outs and five spark nets.

I readied myself to toss the distraction onto the platform, but a low frequency noise disturbed the guards. Suddenly, muffled cries pierced the air. The guards dove head into the prison block, leaving the outer door open in their wake. Carefully treading up to the door frame I peered in, the first knighthood was clawing tooth and nail to get out.

"You'll make good food for the beast!" A deep Serdian voice called out.

"You will not humiliate us!" Bellowed a Basil soldier, a deep gash leaked blood onto the floor.

"So much for high security" I thought to myself. The tower was fully secluded, and the guards were under trained, albeit winning the battle, it was by the skin of their teeth. My mind clicked. The only way I am going to make it past these guards, is if I make sure the Basils win here. It was the only conceivable way to make it out of here with Shana not being taken of me again. Lunging in, almost instantly a stave cracked into the back of my knee cap. Falling to the floor under the power of the trained arm, I braced for the impact, rolling onto my back. A man donning light Basil armor stared down the shaft, looking like he was bracing for the kill. Around him, companions dying. I bellowed, my voice only just sounding over the battle cries of others "I am not your Enemy mercenary of Basil!" The man jabbed the stave closer to me.

"Get up and fight then." he yelled, His deep accent separating him from the rest of the rabble. As I returned to my feet after being hoisted by the staff, he spoke into my ear "We don't have time for introductions now!" and dove back into the fight, his men falling in battle. Diving into battle with him, I relished the feeling of team work, my swords driving into Sandoras, clashing against their long handled maces. I lost myself in the battle, not noticing Basilians falling around me. I felt a large flat object push against my back, I turned and locked eyes again with the Basilian commander, and he readied his staff having noticed also we were falling. Four Sandoras circled us now, preparing to lung in to dive. We too circled, to survey our surroundings. A large chasm opened up towards the center of the space. There was no fence surrounding the gap, clearly no one in here was worth protecting from the certain death of the fall. My eyes flickering back to the Sandoras, they raised their weapons higher. In unison, all four charged in towards us and I felt a push of my back instantaneously. My sword locking against these maces, a kick landed to my kidney. Ducking around under a mace swung at head level I was now facing where I could see my companion. Still knowing where I was though, I fought on with the guards, my sword cutting through the air much faster than their maces. Connecting with a shaft, it sliced straight through the thin wood. Drawing my sword downwards as I curled, a thrust by the other mace ruffled the hair on my head, I drove upwards, my sword cutting across the unarmed guards torso, sweeping over and down onto the guard still in attack behind me.  
"No!" I heard my new found partner cry. Glancing across I saw Basilians being thrown down he chasm by one of the men he was fighting. Overwhelmed by my sudden compassion for the man fighting with me, I lunged in to the guard striking him, my sword crashing down with immeasurable force, his mace acting as a mere annoyance, cutting deep into his shoulder, severing his artery.  
"Lavitz! You must survive and tell His Majesty Albert!" A Basillian cried as he was man handled by a guard towards the chasm, Lazitz lunged, but it was too late, the man was falling to his doom. Lazitz drew his stave across his body and with a solid crack the guard fell unconscious, collapsing to into the chasm. Lavitz laid down his staff and spoke "I am Lavitz Slambert, head of the first knighthood of the duchy of Basil. You covered my back well, if only I could of covered theirs" and symbolically cast their ashes into the wind. Pausing momentarily, he added "And what is your name?"  
"Dart" I replied. "I am here to rescue a girl very important to me, Shana, have you heard the name?"  
"Shana?" Lavitz spoke, taken back. "Yes! It's all the guards have been talking about! Thank god I found you! We're going to need each other if we're to break out of this hell! She's in that cell over there!" Lavitz said, gesturing.  
I ran over to the cell Lavitz was pointing to, pulling out the key I had found in the storage area. It slotted perfectly. The heavy iron door creaked open slowly, as torch light canceled out the moonlight of the small cell. There sat Shana on the bed, Gazing towards the door way. Our eyes met.  
"Dart!" She called "Dart! Is that really you?"  
"Shana!" I returned into the torch lit void, rushing to the girl that sat there before me. "It's been so long!"  
"I don't mean to be harsh guys, but save the party for later, we need to get out. Now" Lavitz called. Responding, I and Shana ran out of the cell, towards Lavitz who had found himself a lance to use, leaning against its long, lush brown shaft, and its spear head over a foot above his head. "Besides, it's a bit damp for a party isn't it?" He added, lightening up the situation.  
"Dart, Darts friend, I know you're here to rescue me." Shana spoke, pausing "But I am not a burden. I will help you fight..."  
My jaw dropped. "Shana! You're too young! You do not know yet how to fight! I don't want to see you fall in battle! I don't want to..."  
Shana interrupted - "Dart. I'm eighteen years old now. We've been away from each other for five years. People change." She walked over to a basket and picked up a bow and quiver; lining the arrow up towards a torch on the wall she added "I want to fight Dart. I am ready."  
Dart opened his mouth to answer back but Lavitz raised his hand. "She grew up Dart. She must do what she must do." Turning to Shana he introduced himself quickly "I am Lavitz Slambert Ma'am, Head of the first knighthood of the Duchy of Basil." Turning back to Dart again he spoke through gritted teeth "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get out of here!"

**The great escape**

I nodded, Lavitz was right. We've got to get out of here. "I think I know the way" I spoke to the two of them. "But there might be guards, so be alert." I added, still worried about Shana.  
"You needn't worry about Shana" Lavitz said, noticing my caring glance to Shana. "We're both capable fighters."  
Shana looked a bit offended about her exclusion as a capable fighter, but didn't speak up, knowing it better just to stay quiet. I beckoned for everyone to follow me, the door onto the outside platform still ajar, the cold winds felt just as harsh as when I last left them. The bridge swayed much more, with all three of us on it. Far below, torches flickering in the darkness could be seen; illuminating the void. Clambering into the basket elevator, it creaked under our combined weight, threatening to break; nonetheless we descended in the lift, swaying from side to side. I heard Shana sigh in relief as we departed from the lift, the comfort of the platform was welcome as oppose to a swaying lift.  
"She never really had much of a stomach" I thought to myself.  
All of the guards appeared absent as we descended through the stairway into the main entrance, not a single guards could be seen.  
"This is really weird" I muttered to Lavitz "There were guards here on the way in."  
"I agree." Returned Lavitz "be on your guard."  
The ground felt lighter under my feet as I trod carefully down the ladder, through this door lay the entrance… or the exit. Muffled voices could be heard through the stone walls, barely audible over the sound blocking properties the rock provided. A deep voice shook the walls, much louder than the rest.  
"Fruegal" Lavitz said. "The head warden is waiting our departure."  
"Good" I replied "I have a need to talk with the man."  
"Dart!" Lavitz spurted, still hushed "He is so bad, even the men of his own country fear him!"  
But it was too late. I was already side stepping through the door. I intended to ask this 'Fruegal' exactly why Shana had been taken. The humongous man stood over by the stables, men aligned around him. His shredded cape billowed in the slow wind of the prison, making the man look even more mammoth sized; his spiked spaulders glinting the fiercely in the torch light. Lavitz and Shana crept after me.  
"Dart, if you have got to settle with this man before you go, you have to settle with him. We are behind you Dart." Lavitz whispered towards me, his military voice croaking at such quiet amplitudes.  
Closer still we crept, revealing ourselves in the torch light. In unison, what sounded like one hundred maces dropped towards us in the air, aligned towards us, defending their owners. Fruegal waved them of.  
"Go about your business guards." He spoke, his deep voice shaking the walls. "I have no need for any of you."  
The guards disbanded from around him: Fruegal started intently at me, eyeing me up.  
"So you must be the one in the red armor, prancing around like a prince; by the time you're gone m'boy, everything will be died red… in your blood." Fruegal taunted.  
I ignored the provocation, I needed information. "Why did you invade Seles?" I asked, brandishing my swords tighter.  
"The girl is part of His Majesty Doels' plan" Fruegal sighed. "He asked me to collect her. The task was so trivial though, I added my own to it… Annihilating Seles.".  
"Unforgivable Fruegal!" Lavitz proclaimed, rushing in with his lance dropped, aimed at Fruegals' torso. Two guards knocked Lavitzs' lance to the side, stepping in front of Fruegal; with perfect timing and execution they kicked Lavitz to the stomach; hard. He flew backwards, crashing into the dirt. Clambering to his feet he gestured to Fruegal.  
"Too much of a wimp to fight on your own?" He gasped.  
"No." Fruegal answered, bluntly "They just speed things up."  
"Enough!" I yelled, lunging in to Fruegal, My sword cutting across his thighs; an arrow raced overhead and crashed into one of the Sandora guards; piercing deep into his shoulder socket. Lavitz roared behind me, as he thrust his spear through the other guards' stomach, its spear-head protruding out of the other side; the guard collapsed in pain, sliding off of the shaft. Whirling around, I saw another arrow whisk through the air, sticking in first guards' rib cage; blood leaking out around it. Fruegals staggered backwards, wielding his metallic club tightly, blood spilling from a gash in his thigh; a look of shock was apparent on his face. Arrows still, bombarding overhead, they crashed into Fruegal one at a time whilst me and Lavitz ever persistently hacked away at the heavy armored man, his grunts producing steam in the cold night air.  
A whistle sounded as Fruegal fell backwards, marching soldiers followed instantly; the guard which had been shot with the arrows lay on the ground, the wooden whistle still in his mouth.  
"We've got to get out of there!" Lavitz yelled to me. "Get on one of these horses!" he bellowed, running to the stable.  
Shana ran past me, straddling a horse and kicking it into action, it walked up beside me; a look of horror in Shanas' glossy deep eyes was apparent as she instructed me to climb on.  
"Raise the bridge!" the dying head warden called. "Stop them at all costs!"  
"Is he immortal?" I screamed at Lavitz, but my voice was lost in the horses footsteps. The horse, now galloping was heading straight towards a raising bridge. Faster and faster the horse went, collecting speed, launching its self over the edge; I looked to Shana: "Where's Lavitz?", she replied by merely shrugging her shoulders and mouthing the words "I do not know", tears welling in her eyes.  
"Whoahhhhhhhh!" A voice cried out behind me. "Easy going there!" Snapping around I saw a horse plummeting from a semi raised bridge, Lavitz on the saddle, clinging on for his life. He flashed a smile at me, never appearing truly worried throughout this entire encounter of Hellena.  


* * *

**Onto pleasant pastures**

Fleeing alongside Shana and Lavitz on horseback I was completely focused on the rhythm of the horses hooves. The dry, hard rock beneath out feet soon turned into soft grassland as we fled Hellena. Flickering back, Sandora archers were in pursuit, firing arrows towards us as we rode; slowly they were gaining on us. As we broke into the forests we were offered slight cover from the bombardment of arrows, but not much; arrows still occasionally soared to close for comfort. A small cliff side prairie opened up in front of us, a winding path leading onwards into what looked like an abandoned farm. Straddling over the side of the horse, I dropped my leg ever closer to the ground; Shana pulled on the reins to slow it. The rough grass brushing against my boots as I dismounted, only to see Lavitz and Shana copy me a meager 20 paces in front. Using the meandering ruts for what little cover we could from the bombardment of arrows we ran as fast as we could towards the farm.  
"Argh!" Lavitz cried out, a small gash appeared through his filthy trousers. Turning back, I ran to pick him up, his lightweight armor not adding much to his weight. The eyes that stared back were finally serious; a shallow feeling of helplessness was all I could see in his eyes.  
I laid him down behind an apple tree in the corn field at the end of the rutted path, hearing foot steps not far behind; all three of us sat there, in perfect silence. I heard a rustle in the grass, to far away to be from us.  
"Revel yourself!" A voice called out. "If you show yourselves, we may let you live!"  
"Send the girl out first, and follow after her!" another voice called out.  
Another large rustle followed and a frustrated guard yelled "It's just a rabbit you fool! Come this way, they must've run of! This way!" and the footsteps slowly faded away. Poking my head around from tree, I assured myself they were gone.  
"We need to find somewhere for Lavitz to rest" Shana said. "If we can find somewhere for him to lie down, I know how to bind the wound."  
"You're to kind" Lavitz said, forcing a smile. "What about that shack over there? Surely there must be somewhere to rest in there?" Hauling himself to his feet, Lavitz limped towards the shack; glancing back he said in a joking tone, "Are you coming?" and forced another smile.  
I watched from a rickety old chair inside the shack as Shana bound Lavitzs' leg. The shack was abandoned; a horse living in the paddy outside, only eating the ground on which it walked. Lavitz lay on top of the bed, his trouser leg rolled up to his knees; Shana binding his leg with a torn of sleeve from a shirt she had found in the cupboard.  
"So how exactly did you end up getting to know each other?" Lavitz spoke, breaking the eerie silence.  


* * *

**Lessons of the past**

Shana opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted; "We grew up together. When I was five, my previous hometown, my real hometown was swept by disaster. The black monster reigned death upon it one night. I and my parents were lucky enough to manage to flee from the burning village, but my father couldn't stand to see his fellow villagers die, and returned to save them, leaving me and my mother in the shelter of a nearby forest, in the hollowed out trunk of a fallen tree. My mother soon became impatient, and kissed me on the forehead, as she to returned to the fight. I chased after her but fell over onto the ground, crying, I lay under the log and drifted to sleep. When the morning sun woke me up, the smoldering remains were all that remained of my home. I walked among the remains, calling my father, calling my mother; but no one responded."  
I pulled out my fathers' memento and continued "I found this on the floor in my village; my father never went anywhere without it. It was his most valuable possession." I paused. The red orb I held in my hand began to glow uncontrollably. Replacing my fathers' memento, Lavitz and Shana were both intently listening.  
"After my ordeal I was left in Seles and Shanas' parents took me in like their own; the fellow villagers raising me to be a warrior."  
Lavitz looked taken aback. "Back at Indels castle in Bale Minister Noish can probably tell you more on this black watchamacallit. It seems that pursuing this monster was the reason for your absence from Seles?"  
Shana cut in. "Yes. Dart left the village to pursue the Black Monster and avenge his family at the age of eighteen. He never told anyone, he just left in the night." Tears welled in her eyes. "How could you do that to us Dart? Even after we took you in: With open arms?"  
I was stunned by Shanas' upheaval of emotion "Shana… I never meant to hurt you. I just needed to do this on my own… I just needed my own revenge…" I stuttered.  
Lavitz cut across before either of us could speak anymore "What is done is done friends. We must live on with out lives, not dwell on the past. I would like you both to accompany me to Indels castle. I must report to His Majesty, King Albert about the demise of the first knighthood and I would like you to accompany me. Any man or woman that can survive Hellena is worthy of meeting the king of the Basillians'."  


* * *

**Onwards to Bale**

Clambering to my feet, I knew we needed to get away from this farm. We had eaten a light porridge breakfast here and had a good nights sleep, but we needed to move on before Sandoras stumbled across us. Lavitz told us that across the river was the way across the pastures, through limestone cavern and then you came out near Bale; warning us however that the cave had a guardian beast, Urobulus.  
Exploring the farm in the early sunshine, I checked to make sure we had lost those fools from Hellena; they were no where to be seen. We were safe here: For now. Gathering drinking water from the river that flowed through the farm; the same that Lavitz said we needed to cross; I puzzled over a way to cross the ford. It was flowing rapidly across a rocky river bed; trying to wade through it would be lethal. Up the river I could hear a waterfall, thundering down a large cliff face into the river, and I wondered whether it would be possible to cross it further up.  
"Dart? Where've you gone Dart?" A deep voice called out. "I've already been out and scouted for a way to get across the river." Lavitz called, coming up the path behind me chuckling. "Soldiers habit" He added chuckling. "I'm up whenever the sun is up."  
"Come on then, spill the beans." I said, smiling to my new found friend.  
"There's a tree up by the waterfall." Explaining his idea "It's leaning over the river, but if we can carry it down to here and lay it down across the river we can use it as a bridge"  
"Ingenious!" I smiled "Let's go have a look at what needs to be done." I added; beckoning him after me as I set of back towards the shack.  
Tracing the overgrown path up to the waterfall, the dead tree appeared in front of me; it dangled precariously. Leaning strongly over the edge, the wood had splintered to accommodate for the lean; the splinters looking like teeth jabbing out of a monsters jaw. Drawing out my swords I looked at the bloodstained blade.  
"The edge wont hold against this" I said to Lavitz "We need to find something else to cut at it with, or we will need a different plan."  
"I agree" Lavitz smiled. "I believe there was an old hatchet? In the shack?" Gesturing for me to follow as he walked down the track back to the shack.  
Shana sat on the fence at the edge of the paddock, petting the horse; running her fingers through its tatty mane.  
"Have you boys found a way across then?" she spoke, smiling. "Ears like a hawk." She added, gesturing to her ears, hidden behind strands of long blonde hair.  
Grinning, I explained about the tree; about the hatchet, about the ford.  
"Marvelous!" she cried, leaping to her feet. "This place is starting to give me the creeps! It's so quiet! Wait here." She said through her smile, running into the shack.  
I and Lavitz looked at each other with perplexed gazes for a dew seconds before we burst out laughing. I had only known Lavitz for a few hours, yet already, I felt like I knew all I needed to know about him; we had just connected together so well.  
Shana re appeared out of the shack, Lugging a hatchet on her shoulder; It looked far too big for someone of her size, yet she carried it with amazing ease. Handing over the axe to me she smiled.  
"I want to help Dart. I want to be with you, always." She added, her eyes glistening in the sun.  
Leading the way, Shana took us up to the tree we had told her about, standing aside she smiled as I swung the aged axe at the tree trunk. Sinking deeper into the wood with every swing, the axe slowly hacked through the wood holding the tree up. Creaking as the last few splinters gave way; the tree plunged over the edge. Dropping the axe, and grabbing to hold it up, the combined strength of us three still wasn't enough at such an awkward angle. The twelve foot tall tree stalled for a moment, perfectly horizontal, as we groped at the splintered bark; The sheer weight of the tree dragged us closer to the edge though, as it leaned at even more of an angle; slowly but surely, it fell into the water.  
"Damn it!" Lavitz cursed as the tree began to sail down the fast flowing current.  
"Don't be so sure it has failed!" Shana called, running of back towards the shack. "Hurry, we might be able to grab it at the ford!"  
Running after Shana, We were all in a race against time, the tree no doubt moving quickly down the river, soon arriving past the ford. Dropping his spear on the ground so he could gather more speed outside the shack, Lavitz accelerated with military willpower, ignoring the screams from his legs; he was determined to make it to the ford before the fallen tree.  
"Hurry!" He called passing us "We can make it!"  
Passing by the tree from which we hid from the Sandoras we neared the ford, already hearing the crashing as the tree bounced off of the rocks sticking up from the river bed. Lavitz, jabbing his feet into the ground, prepared for the blow of the tree ten paces in front. I perused him as fast as I could, closing the gap, in turn readying myself for the power of the blow.  
"Keep it horizontal!" Lavitz called over the torrent of water "Line it up with these two boulders, once it is flat against them, it will not move!" he continued, running out of time before the collision.  
The tree crashed against us with unimaginable force; nearly pushing us off of our feet, we dug our feet deeper. Holding a firm grip now, our arms thoroughly holding the trunk we pushed back on the cascade, my muscles crying for mercy. Suddenly, the force lightened, the far end of the trunk had locked behind the boulder that Lavitz had mentioned, holding the tree firmly in place.  
Gasping for breath, Lavitz gestured back towards the shack. "My spear… I… I… I need to get it... Cross over… to safety…" and limply jogged of, the binding on his leg stained red.  
The trunk rocked slightly under my feet as I offered my hand to Shana to help pull her up onto the trunk, but she refused; much preferring to climb up and across on her own. Leaping of the trunk at the other side, the solid ground was welcome underneath me; Shana soon followed. A smile crossed Lavtizs' face as he clambered across the trunk, brandishing his spear, not moments after we crossed over.  
"Well, that's that out of the way guys." Lavitz said, straining to laugh, gasping for air. "Never have been able to run too well in my armor; never needed to run in battle."  
"I here what you're getting at" I replied, smiling.  
Glancing over my shoulder, I checked Shana was ok; she was being awfully quiet, she just sat there cross legged on a rock. Her hair glowing vibrantly in the morning sun.  
"Don't worry Dart. I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up by this whole situation." She said, noticing my stare: chuckling.  
Lavitz beckoned us both to follow, having noticed some civilians ahead of us on the road side. Clambering to her feet Shana started to walk to the parents and the boy. Following on, I and Lavitz waved to them. The civilians shot us all dirty looks as we strolled towards them.  
"Hello there, friends." Lavitz said, directing his smile towards them.  
"Continue on your path, mercenary, we are not your friends; we are your enemy, the Sandora." Snapped the eldest male; looking intently at Lavitz.  
"Honey!" The women said. "Don't say things like that! You'll have us arrested!"  
The man grunted.  
"We are escapees of Kazas; the war has torn our city apart. We couldn't bare to live there any longer."  
Lavitz smiled even stronger, his pride showing through. "His Majesty King Albert of Basil extends his hand to all sufferers; even refugees from the enemies side" addressing the boy his military pride shone through "Boy, Are you hungry?"  
The boy nodded wearily. "Yes sir."  
Rummaging through his pockets, Lavitz pulled out an apple that he had picked off of the tree in the prairie; and offered it to the boy. "Here, eat it" he said offering the boy the apple.  
The boy stuttered the words "Thank you" and Lavitz turned to the mother.  
"Through this cavern you can travel to Bale." He spoke. "I suggest you go there"  
"But we don't know anyone there." The wife stammered "We would have no where to stay!"  
"Head to my mothers'" Lavitz said "Our house is far too big for just me and her."  
"..And you are?" asked the father.  
"Lavitz Slambert, a soldier in service of His Majesty King Albert and the Duchy of Basil." Lavitz replied, offering his hand to the man.  
Grasping Lavitzs' hand the man fought to hold back tears. "Thank you" He said, releasing Lavitzs' hand. "You are most kind"  
Lavitz waved of the compliment with a smile and started walking down the path towards the mouth of the cave; realizing he was not being followed, he turned.

"Dart? Shana? Are you coming?" he said, his ever present smile stretching across his face.  
Jogging after him into the mouth of the cave, the air soon turned heavy; a shallow beck coursed through the cavern floor. Razor-like stalactites hung from the ceiling, below them large stalagmites built up on the bed of limestone acting as the floor for the cavern. The Running water echoed as it ran through the large cavern, meandering deep into the dark abyss.  


* * *

**The limestone cavern**

The temperature was much lower inside the cave, the cold water seeming to carry what little heat there was out of the cavern. Walking alongside Lavitz, a water feature appeared in front of us. The large incline had water ways carved in to it, by the very water it carried; creating paths down the slide. The limestone, largely covered in moss, was too slippery to climb down any other way.  
"Looks like we're getting out rears wet" Lavitz said, ever the joker. Shana let out a small chuckle behind us and ran up to the edge of the river.  
"After you" she giggled, gesturing down the water way.  
With a smile across my face, I sat down on the brink of the wall, my sword across my lap, and with a salute of good luck I started to slide; using my hands to slow me down, I controlled myself so as not to be smashed against the sides. Splashing in to the pool at the bottom, I gestured for the next person to follow. Heaving myself out of the water was no easy task, my entire torso clad in iron. One by one, Lavitz and Shana followed down the water course, each smiling as they climbed out of the water.  
"It's been a while since I've done something like that" Lavitz said.  
Barely able to speak through her impulse to giggle childishly, Shana added "Not since I was a child!"  
Replacing my weapon in my belt, I beckoned them onwards. "We don't want to be in this cave over night." I said. "If you think it's cold now…"  
A smile crossed their faces as we started to walk onwards, Lavitz leading the way. The cavern opened up into a much larger space, the stalactites invisible except for the very tips, glinting it what little light could be seen.  
"Dart, do you still have some of those burn outs from back at Hellena?" Lavitz asked. "We could do with the light."  
Rummaging through the satchel, I pulled out one of the leather sachets.  
"Yeah. I've got one right here." I returned, my voice echoing in the abyss. Tearing the corner off of a sachet, I threw it into the darkness.  
Light erupted from deep the water, hissing, the water around the flame vaporized; the steam climbing up to the roof of the cavern. The entire space was visible now, the river had gotten much deeper now, leading to a waterfall; breaking the surface by just over a hand span was stepping stones, dotted throughout the cavern.  
"I hate this bit" Lavitz said, his smile warming even more than the burning pillar of flame.  
"I don't think I'm going to like it much either" I jeered back, hopping onto the first of the stepping stones.  
The stones were barely big enough for my feet to land on, so I hopped quickly; Shana not far behind, Lavitz behind her too. Before I knew it I was twenty paces away from the shore, either way I looked. My heart beat quickened. Carefully planning my route as I went, I soon was teetering on the edge of the waterfall; the drop down looked unforgiving; especially precariously balanced on a small stepping stone. Stepping across the rocks now, much slower than jumping, I was careful as not to fall. Jumping across the last two stones, I made it across to solid land. Twisting around I lay my sword on the ground, and sat down to rest my legs; watching Shana make it across with such agile beauty. Lavitzs' jaw looked about ready to drop of as he peaked over the drop to his left, hopping along the rocks.  
"Watch over this for me Dart? I don't want it to fall and get smashed into the rocks!" he said, forcing a smile. Straddling across two rocks, he carefully threw his spear onto the platform so as to make sure he didn't hit us. He stepped carefully across the rocks, repeatedly shooting glances down to his side, and fear in his eyes of the drop. On the second to last rock now, he stretched his leg across to the penultimate rock, the slightly wider gap; loosing his footing, he fell.  
"Argh!" Lavitz called out, grabbing onto the edge of the stepping stone, the torrent of water, pulling him down.  
Leaping to his feet, Dart leapt onto the rocks; holding himself flat he reached for Lavitzs' shoulders, grasping to pull him up. My fingers locked around the rough hewn cloth of his shirt, grasping at his shoulders to pull him up. My muscles winced at the vertical pull, my chest armor bearing the weight of us both.  
"Come on Dart! You can do this!" I heard Shana calling "Don't let him drop!"  
With a mighty haul of brute strength, I pulled him over onto the next stepping stone along. Jumping back onto the platform, I buckled over, gasping for breath. Lavitz panting also he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"That's the second time you have saved me Dart. I thank you." Lavitz said, clearly emotional about the whole situation.

"Hey, I was just around y' know?" I replied.  
"I was lucky you were around, Dart." Lavitz ended, extending his hand. "We're going to be friends forever."  
Grasping his hand I replied "You're right Lavitz. Friends forever" and we walked deeper into the cavern.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Shana called after us "You can't just leave me like that!"  
Shana, still chasing after us down the long narrow passageway that descended downwards, she caught up alongside us, a glum look on her face.  
"It's perfectly normal for people who have been away from each other for so long not to know each other anymore." Lavitz said, noticing her anger. "My mother and I aren't like that though. Every time I go to our home in Bale she greets me with the same smile"  
I snapped around, glaring at Lavitz for the first time since we met.  
"What?" Lavitz defended "Is it something I said…?"  
Turning the corner at the bottom of the passageway in the tunnel, I saw light again, the other side of the tunnel. An amber glow also came from a crevice along the wall, just to the side of the passageway.  
"It's been a long time since I've seen these" I said to Lavitz, gesturing towards the fireflies. "They used to come in useful all the time."  
"Yeah." Lavitz returned "Especially the ones close to the battlefield."  
Shana burst open in frustration. "You're leaving me out again! What are these?"  
"They're rock fireflies" Lavitz responded, waving his hands over the fireflies.  
Bright light grew from the flies, and I felt refreshed again.  
"The light from a rock firefly has healing properties" I continued, taking over from Lavitz.  
"Well you know what Dart?" Shana said abruptly. "I know something you don't know."  
"Oh! Do tell!" I pulled myself close to her, enthusiastically wanting to know her secret.  
"I'm not telling you" Shana smiled, skipping of across the platform towards the exit of the cave; the ground started to shake as she skipped. She stopped dead in her tracks. Me and Lavitz rand straight up alongside Shana, her face white with fear; she raised her hand to point. There, coming down towards us was a fifty paces long snake, its tongue flickering in the air.  
"It's Urobulus!" Lavitz called "The cave guardian is alive!"  
Myself in turn running head on to the snake, I side stepped around the snakes pursuing head, with its flickering tongue, driving my sword into the snakes muscular body, through the thick hide; recoiling in pain the guardian through me into the air, lunging again towards Shana; Lavitz, diving in front of Shana, drove his spear up into the roof of the snakes' mouth, plunging the tip deep into its upper jaw. Recoiling in pain, the delirious snake retreated to a cavern wall, their there was a deep crevice worn into the wall. Urobulus climbed into this crevice and began to jab with its head in a confused fashion. Rummaging once again in my satchel, I pulled two burn outs, tossing one to Lavitz: I ripped open the edge of my leather sachet, throwing it into the snakes lunging head; the powder spraying across its eyes, blinding the beast. Another flame erupted; this one on the guardians back; searching with its blind, useless eyes the snake lunged its head in the direction of Shana, however the misguided snake plunged its head straight into the floor…The beast lay still.  
"Are you ok?" I called across to Shana, still cowering where she stood when the ground began to shake.  
"I… I don't feel right…" she responded, stuttering.  
"Come on guys" Lavitz said optimistically, heading for the exit. "Bale is just…"  
Urobulus recoiled, pulling its body into the air; Its mandibles dripping with venom, its bloodshot eyes somehow stared intently at Shana; mouth wide open the beast lunged at Shana, Sprinting as fast as we could towards her, me and Lavitz could not beat the snake.  
Light erupted from a spot just in front of Shanas' temple… The beast froze, still in the air. The light grew stronger, Shanas' back arched, she rose onto her toes, her shoulders hung back. The rays of light cut through the guardian, like noting was in their way. The beast merely disintegrated, to make way for the light; Disappearing into nothingness.  
Shana collapsed as the light faded, falling to the cold damp cavern floor; I ran to pick her up, as Lavitz just stoop there.  
"Wh...Wh…What did she do?" Lavitz asked, but the question fell on ears focused on different matters.  
Shana came back around to consciousness, opening her luscious blue eyes; the tears welling in them just made them shimmer more. Colour was returning to her face, filling up her beautiful curving cheeks. Her eyes stared openly up into mine, transfixed.  
"What… just happened?" Shana asked, barely able to speak through the fear.  


* * *

**To Bale**

"I don't know." I responded. "It was like nothing I could ever have imagined, like some unseen force took over your body and vanquished the enemy."  
"You… You were amazing" Lavitz continued, walking towards the exit "It was like no magic I have ever seen; there are certainly unforeseen forces at work today."  
"Can we get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps" Shana pleaded to Dart, following on to Lavitz.  
"You don't need to ask me twice Shana. To Indels Castle!" Dart replied enthusiastically.  
Exciting the cavern, the setting sun burned my dilated pupils; squinting, I could see the high ramparts of Indels castle not far in the distance. The well walked path in front of us led straight to the walls of Bale, the capital of the Duchy of Basil.  
Lavitz sighed deeply. "Almost home… My mother and monarchy await me over those walls." he said to the group.  
"I simply cannot wait to meet your mother Lavitz!" Shana returned excitedly "I suppose Dart cannot wait to speak to Minister Noish about the Black Monster either!"  
"Indeed" I responded. "It would seem we have a lot to talk about." Continuing through a smile to Shana "You seem to be in a much brighter mood now we're out of those caverns."  
"That place freaked me out Dart" she returned hastily "I'm not a child anymore though, I can handle the fear. How long till we are at Bale do you think, Lavitz?" Shana finished, changing topic.  
"It's about three hundred paces now, calm down." He said in a joking tone, his ear to ear grin fading away.  
"What's up?" I asked sympathetically to Lavitz.  
"I have to explain my failure to return my knighthood to His Majesty King Albert" Lavitz explained, sighing. "He will understand, but I still have their souls haunting me…"  
"Don't worry Lavitz!" Shana butted in "A nice warm meal from your mother will soon cheer you up!"  
The group fell silent for the rest of the walk, arriving at the gates the guards bowed.  
"Welcome back Lavitz." One of them said, nodding respectfully towards him.


	3. Ends begin to tie

Authors note: Same as before if you would please.

_**

* * *

  
Bale, Capital of Basil  
**__**  
**_ The hustling on Bale was something Shana had never experienced before, having never left Seles. Everywhere around her, shop doors hung open, beckoning her in. Lavitz proudly strode through the cobbled streets of Bale towards the fort and palace, Indels Castle. The waterways running through the town added serenity to the capital, a relaxing sound for the merchants calls to serenade over. Dusk hung over Bale, stars beginning to faintly show through the sky.  
"Just through here." Lavitz said, turning his head around to better direct his voice over the city noise.  
Following still through the alleyways, the castle suddenly appeared, its high towers appearing to touch the very sky its self. I heard Shana counting behind me as we climber the stairs into the fortress.  
"One… Two… Three…" She continued until the top of the stairs "One hundred and six… one hundred and seven… one hundred and eight!" she exclaimed, stepping in to the lobby.  
The lush red carpet was soft beneath my feet, guards brandishing spears, guarding every doorway, looking ready to fight at any time.  
"Lavitz!" one of the men said through his smile. "It's so good to see you again!"  
Lavitz smiled back, in condolence to the guards, still heading for the stairs; following on through the castle I felt uneasy as so many eyes fell heavy upon my back. The splendor of the palace was amazing; to get to the throne room you climbed some stairs onto an ornate, raised, internal balcony, then proceeded up a further set of carpeted stairs and opened the doors to the throne room.  
"Lavitz Slambert, your Majesty King Albert, reporting back from the field." Lavitz said, kneeling before the throne balcony. Presuming I should kneel to, I kneeled next to Lavitz in front of the king; Shana copied at the other side of Lavitz.  
"Lavitz!" the King exclaimed "I was beginning to get worried after hearing rumors you went missing!"  
"It's true." Said the grey haired man wearing a long gown. "The king could barely attend to the matters of his country!"  
"Oh don't tease me Minister Noish!" King Albert replied. "Lavitz is a childhood friend as well as an expert of martial arts." The king said defensively. "Who are these people you bring Lavitz?"  
"Your Majesty; May I introduce to you my friends Dart and Shana. These two both helped me escape the chaos of Hellena prison…"  
King Albert cut across Lavitz "Hellena? What do you mean Hellena?"  
"The first knighthood of Basil and I were overwhelmed by the Sandoras." Lavitz continued "They captured us… I was the only one to survive."  
"Say no more till the war meeting" King Albert instructed towards Lavitz, allowing the man to grasp his emotions. "If there is any thing I can do for the two of you, please do ask. Any friend of Lavitz is a friend of mine." The king said directed at me and Shana.  
Glancing between Shana and the king, I opened my mouth to speak, stuttering my request out. "If it would be possible… I would like to place Shana… In the safety of the castle.".  
"Dart! No!" Shana yelled to me. "We cannot change what happened these past five years, but now I have you back, I don't want to let you go. I want to be with you Dart, always."

"Sadly my friend, it's not possible to harbor anyone in the castle. Recently the Sandora acquired a force known as the dragon. If it can flight at low altitudes, even the high ramparts of the castle will not be able to fend it of. There is no place safe in Serdio anymore." King Albert explained. "Besides, can't you see what Shana feels towards you? It would be cruel to disobey her wishes."  
"In that case… I revoke my request." I said to the King. "However." I said, pausing "I do have a question for Minister Noish."  
"Ask away my boy" the man in the gown replied. "My head is full of the stories and legends of the continent of Endiness."  
"What do you know of the Black Monster?" I asked, hissing the name.  
"The Black Monster?" Minister Noish replied, astounded. "You are a victim of the devil?" he added, staggering back to where he was stood.  
"Yes." I sighed. "He deprived me of my hometown and my family."  
"What little was ever known about the Black Monster has been burned to ash" Minister Noish continued. "Little is known about this mysterious being over than it showed up in history eleven thousand years ago."  
"Eleven thousand years ago?" King Albert interrupted. "Isn't that the time when the Dragon Campaign ended?"  
"Yes, it is" Minister Noish said, smiling. "Instead, I will tell the story of the Dragon campaign."

* * *

_**The Dragon Campaign  
**__**  
**_ In ancient times, Winglies, those imbued with magical power from the creator Soa, ruled indefinitely across the planet; enslaving other beings under their fast power, they ruled by strength. The humans grew tired of being enslaved and this hatred grew to a spark; a strong wind blew through the land, spreading the spark into an almighty fire. This wind was Emperor Diaz. Rising up with seven incarnations of Dragons, Emperor Diaz waged war against the Winglies, inspiring humans to take up arms. It was a tiresome war, with vast amounts of casualties and fatalities for both the Winglies and the Humans, but it was the humans that acquired the flame. The age of humans had begun…

* * *

_**Bale, Home to the Duchy of Basil**_

"Your Highness King Albert, the time for the war meeting has arrived." Spoke a young guard who had entered whilst Minister Noish was telling the story of the Dragon Campaign.  
"My friends, I must go. Please enjoy the castle; there is a room with a great view, just next door." Said King Albert; gesturing towards a closed door at the far side of the room.  
"A view from the castle? Thank you your Majesty!" Shana said, performing a curtsy then running to the door.  
"She can be so hasty at times." I said, addressed to the king. "Please excuse me."  
"It's fine." King Albert said through a smile.  
Performing a bow, I followed Shana out of the room onto the balcony; carefully closing the door as to not disturb her.  
"We can see all of Basil from here" I said, in a hushed tone; standing next to her. "Maybe even Seles?"  
"Seles' is over the mountain" she returned, sighing "It would be too far away to see anyway."  
"Oh…" I added, stalling for time.  
"You went away for so long Dart, and you didn't even tell us." She said, locking eyes with me.  
"It was ideals I had to pursue on my own." I returned, turning to admire the view again.  
On the Horizon I could see the large rolling mountains that divided north and south Serdio; the sun setting in between two mountains. Looking to the left I could see the sea curve sharply upwards at the point where Serdio became Tiberoa; this land truly was spectacular.  
"For a worn torn county it has held up quite well, don't you think Dart?" Shana asked, almost whispering; breaking the silence.  
"It's the first time I've seen it from such a high elevation" I replied. "It's…It's beautiful."  
Her deep blue eyes glistened in the setting sun, as they stared at me once more. Her moist lips parting to speak: her blonde hair glimmering in the dusk.  
"Don't leave me ever again Dart. Promise me this" she asked; her eyes threatening to burst with tears.  
"Never again." I replied, emphasizing each word: Opening up my arms to hug her.  
She dove into my open arms, sobbing into my shoulder. Her, moist, tears soaking into my, unarmored right, shoulder.  
I lost track of time of how long we were there for, hugging; only being drawn back to reality by the door creaking open.  
Shana dove back again, wiping the tears off of her face: looking at the door, Lavitz appeared.  
"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, jokingly. Seeing we were not in the mood to joke he continued with his news. "My aide briefed me about the condition of Seles. It would appear most of the people there are fine…."  
"That's wonderful Dart!" She cut across "I will be able to see everyone again!"  
"As will I" I agreed, smiling.  
Lavitz continued "After re equipping myself in the shops of Bale I am to head of to Hoax. It would appear the Sandora an attack there with the Dragon. You are both welcome to come."  
"I will be there with you Lavitz." I said, acceptingly. "I've spent to long correcting my life; I need to fight for my country!"  
"I will be alongside Dart." Shana said, turning to Dart. "Where ever he goes."  
"Then it's settled." Lavitz said. "We will spend the night at my mothers then we will spend tomorrow morning re-armoring ourselves and then we will set of to Hoax. Dart, you looked… worried?"  
"I was attacked by a Dragon, whilst on my way to Seles." I said, still taken aback by the realization that the Sandora were using this dragon as a weapon.  
Lavitz cut in. "The Dragon must be moving faster than we thought. We _must_ be at Hoax, ready tomorrow night."  
"Yes." I agreed. "But first, we must go pay your mother a visit."  
"When you're ready to leave the castle just tell me and we will leave." Lavitz said, turning his gave out over the horizon.  
"I think we're ready now aren't we Shana?" I said, excited to get the chance to shop in Bale.  
"Indeed we are" Shana replied, smiling "Lead the way Lavitz"  
The door creaked once more, as Lavitz lead the way into the main throne room. Crossing over the lush green carpet again, before it blended to the red of the stairs, the king called after us.  
"Best of luck in Hoax, Lavitz and friends!" he proclaimed, in royal tone.  
Nodding in condolence we carried on our path through the castle; the doors exciting the throne room stood open to let us pass into the entrance hall, the ornate balcony appearing beneath our feet again. The soldiers were all whispering among each other about the results of the war meeting. Opening up the last set of doors, we stepped out into the twilight, the stars now completely visible in the sky.  
"Here, my mothers' is this way." Lavitz said, gesturing down the way which we came into the castle. The streets were much quieter now, having packed in for the night, the sound of the fountains and water courses could be heard much clearly now.  
"Slambert square" Lavitz said. "Named after my dad; A great knight, murdered by his own best man." Pausing, he continued afterwards "And this is my mothers home!" he said, smiling at the large three story house in front of us, light shining from every window. "God knows how many torches we go through every year. Are you guys ready to meet my mother?" asked Lavitz.  
"Yes!" exclaimed Shana "I simply cannot wait!"  
"I am glad to hear it" Lavitz said, reaching for the door. "Please however, neither of you tell her about Hellena; I do not want to worry her." Light flooded onto the street from within the house, the smell of roasted beef drifted out. "Mom! I'm home!" Lavitz called into the kitchen.  
The sound of scurrying footsteps followed not long after. "Oh Lavitz!" the women called "It's Lavitz! I was worried because I didn't hear from you for such a long time."  
"Sandoras resistance was tougher than we thought" Lavitz explained "But don't worry, we defeated them!"  
"Your late father would be proud to hear that." returned Lavitzs' mother. "I am already so happy just having you come home but you brought a bridge with you! My big baby!" She continued.  
"Mom!" exclaimed Lavitz. "She is not!"  
Lavitzs' mother cut across. "Don't be shy honey. What's your name?" she asked Shana.  
"Sh...Shana." Shana stuttered in reply.  
"Shana, my son is a little stubborn and awkward, but he is very sweet natured." Said Lavitzs' mother, with pride.  
Lavitz sighed, inhaling deeply. "Mom, Shana is Darts sweetheart."  
"Wh...What?" I exclaimed at my sudden enrollment into the conversation.  
"Oh…" Lavitzs' mum said, not hearing Dart. "I'm sorry, but if you do not make it clear then it hurts her." Turning again to Lavitz, she continued "Lavitz, please find somebody like her so I can hold a grandchild in my arms. You're not a child anymore Lavitz."  
"Yeah. I know. I know." Retaliated Lavitz.  
"And you'll stay here for the night honey?" she put in quickly before Lavitz could answer back any more.  
"Well I was commanded to defend Hoax, so I have to leave in the morning." Lavitz replied.  
"Oh well. I understand honey, but one night is better than none." She put in optimistically.  
"Do you need a hand with dinner Miss Slambert?" Shana asked willingly.  
"Oh there's no need… Then again, Maybe…." Lavitzs' mother said, contemplating.  
"My pleasure!" Shana exclaimed, rushing towards the kitchen, Lavitzs' mother following.  
"So, what do you want to do until dinner?" Lavitz asked a smile on his face. "We can fence or we can…"  
"How about you show me around your house?" I asked, cutting in. "I've never been in such a large house."  
"Anything to pass the time" Lavitz replied, his smile still present. "Walk around were ever you want and I'll tell you about it.  
Going up the wooden stairs, I opened the first door on my right and stepped into the crème room; a single bed lay in the corner.  
"What's that cut on the wall?" I asked "Is that where you swing your spear?"  
"No." replied Lavitz, laughing now. "It's where I used to measure how tall I was."  
A look of embarrassment on my face, I walked out of the room; Lavitz closing the door behind him. The door across the hall was splendid, a deep brown colour; this door eased open easier than the rest. In side, the walls were lined with books.  
"Here is the library." Lavitz said over my shoulder, stepping past me in to the room. "There are many books on strategy. Are you interested in that, Dart?"  
"It's my weak point" I chuckled. "What are you doing?" I asked, seeing Lavitz grab the library ladder and move it close to the skylight window.  
"I'm going to show you my treasure." He said, climbing up. "Come on, Dart." He said beckoning me from on top of the roof.  
Following Lavitz up the ladder, I had not anticipated such a treasure. From atop the roof you could see perfectly towards Indels castle. Its high ramparts alight with torches in the darkness.  
"I saw this everyday as a child" Lavitz continued. "This is my most treasured possession. I grew up thinking 'I will be an admired knight just like my father and I will protect this country!' "  
"Your dream came true." I said respectfully.  
"Yes, but the reality was much harder than I realized back then. I feel all the more strongly what a great man my father was. To protect this country, I would tear the flesh from my body… It's the same passion you have for Shana."  
I sat down on the roof top, its cold slates still just as uncomfortable beneath me. "I…I just can't hold back" I explained.  
"Because you know the importance of Shanas' life, you can risk your own. You were not a foolish daredevil when you ventured into Hellena to save her." Lavitz said, pausing to gather his words. "Serdio is covered in war clouds now, and you are he only one who can protect Shana. You know that, don't you?"  
"Yeah." I replied, knowing he was right.  
"Dart! Lavitz! The food is ready!" I heard Lavitzs' mum call up the stairs.  
"Well. The princess needs us." Lavitz said, jokingly and began climbing down the stairs into the library.  
"Princess?" I thought to myself, a smile crossing my face again as I descended into the house "She is like a baby sister to me."  
The food was marvelous, the tender beef falling apart as I cut in to it; the mashed potato soaking up the onion gravy, the horseradish sauce adding a delicious tang to the meat: All atop fine plates.  
"As always, your meals are delicious mom" Lavitz said, sparking conversation.  
"It's such a nice thing to hear" she returned. "I'll be even happier if you settle down with a bride soon." She added, teasingly.  
Changing topic quickly, Lavitz turned to me and Shana. "We better get some rest; we will gather what we need early in the morning and be on our way to Hoax."  
Shana, yawning, added "I agree. Miss Slambert, do you have a spare room for me to stay in?"  
"Certainly my dear!" she replied, leading Shana of down the hallway.  
"Come Dart, we will sleep in my room." Lavitz said, heading for the stairs. "She will make it through the night alone."

* * *

_**Hoax, the first frontier  
**__**  
**_ My head was still spinning from the dreams I had dreamt that night when Lavitz started shaking my shoulders.  
"Come on Dart you lazy man. Get up." He whispered. "We need to get ready to go to Hoax."  
"Eugh, just five more minutes?" I whispered back jokingly, climbing out of bed.  
Lavitz stood leaning against the wall, donning his armor once more, brandishing a spear, a great smile crossed his face.  
"What's floating your boat today?" I asked him, reaching down for my armor.  
"I always feel like this just before a great battle. Think of it Dart… Us mere humans against a powerful Dragon. This will be a great battle. Does it not bring joy to you?" Lavitz asked politely.  
"Not really. Just another day in the life of Dart" I replied jokingly whilst pulling my armor over my head. "Is Shana awake?"  
"Yeah, she is down stairs cooking a flank of pork for our breakfasts." He told me, helping me fasten my shoulder armor.  
"Right. I'm ready. Shall we go?" I said, standing at attention to Lavitz.  
"Yeah, let's go get some new equipment for you. You look a bit to battle worn." Lavitz chuckled as we left his bedroom and headed down into the entrance hall; where Shana fetched us each a plate with a pork flank on it.  
"Hail to the chef!" Lavitz jeered, smiling at Shana.  
The meat fell away from the bone of the boar as I bit in to it; its juices flowing in to my mouth. The lightly spiced pork was cooked to perfection. I could see out of the corner of my eye Lavitz and Shana were enjoying their meal too; Lavitz, nibbling of the last bits of his pork, began smiling at me again.  
"My mother left you some money to spend." He said, motioning towards the small sack of coins on the table. "She seems to of really taken quickly to you two."  
Swallowing the last bite of my pork I asked "Are you sure she wants us to have it?"  
"One hundred and ten percent" he smiled back, Shana lifting the plate out of his hand and heading to relieve me of mine.  
"Thank you Shana" I nodded respectfully towards her.  
"It's ok Dart" she smiled, pausing as she went into the kitchen. Re-emerging she added "Now let's go shopping!" With an ear to ear grin. "Lavitz, if you would please lead the way?"  
Stepping out into the dawn, Lavitz struggled to hold back a yawn, the rising sun casting long shadows in the square.  
"I always hate leaving the city again" he said, striding across the square "But it has to be done I guess."  
"If no one left the city to fight, there would be no city left to defend" I corrected.  
"You're right Dart. Which is why we have to get the best equipment our money can buy" Lavitz continued, pointing to a shop at the far end of the alley with a bucket of spears outside, the sharp tips of which glinted in the sun. "My old friend will surely have something new for you."  
The deserted streets were so much easier to navigate in the early mornings, whilst the majority of customers still lay asleep in their beds. The wooden door of the weapons shop was far less splendid than the other doors around, having notches missing out of it from when weapons had knocked against it as they were carried in.  
In the shop stood various menacing weapons, from large two handed axes to small sai. Anybody who could not find something they could inflict pain with was frankly useless and a waste of a life form. A broad sword lay in the corner, its bone hilt carved in the shape of the divine dragon on ancient times, its mouth engulfing the blade. Walking over, I weighed the sword in my hands. It balanced perfectly, in my palm.  
"How much do you want for this sword?" I asked the man behind the counter.  
"Two hundred gold coins." The man replied. "Finely crafted by the smiths of Denningrad in far away Mille Seseau that sword was."  
Laying the sword on the counter, I pulled out the sack of coins that Lavitzs' mum gave me; each coin made a different sound as I emptied the contents on the counter and began to count out coins. Behind me, I could hear Lavitz looking among the rows of chain torsos.  
"Hmmmmm." He muttered to himself, jingling the chains. "I don't know if it's a bit to…noisy. What do you think Dart?" he said, ringing the torso.  
"You can be damn sure it's noisy!" I hissed, almost loosing count of what coin I was on. "One hundred and twenty six, one hundred and twenty seven, one hundred and twenty eight…" I muttered to myself.  
Lavitz still searching the shop for upgrades, pulled a spear out of the bucket; hitting the spears head on the roof.  
"Hey, calm it Lavitz! Take it easy in here with that thing in here!" The shop keeper called across my shoulder presumably having noticed Lavitz swinging the spear around to get a feel for it.  
"One hundred and eighty nine, one hundred and ninety, one hundred and ninety one, one hundred and ninety two..." I muttered to myself, almost reaching the two hundred mark.  
"How much for it?" Lavitz called across my shoulder, eager to buy the new spear.  
"One hundred and fifty if you end the war quickly Lavitz" the merchant said through a grin...  
"It's a deal, but we're weighing out my money, not counting it" Lavitz said, smiling to me.  
Accepting my money, the merchant looked at Lavitz "Sure thing my friend" and lifted down the scales off of the shelf.  
"Lavitz!" Shana called from the other side of the shop, weighing up a new bow in her hands. "Why didn't you tell Dart he could weigh the money rather than counting it? That was mean!" She chuckled.  
Brandishing my new sword, I searched the shops for more armor, the two hundred gold sum barely making a dint in the bag Lavtizs' mum had given me. Lavitz walked away from the counter proudly holding his new spear.  
"Beats the one I nicked from Hellena" he joked, leaving his previous spear on the counter. "Leave what you don't want with him and he'll have it re-forged. It helps to keep the prices down." Placing my sword on the counter, my heart sunk a little. It was crudely made sword, but it had served its purpose and defended me well time and time again. My new swords would serve me just as well though, I thought to myself; it was much better made.  
"We have some items to pick up as well I believe?" asked Lavitz, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yeah." I said, snapping back to reality. "We're going to need all of the help we can get if we are to beat the dragon."  
"A Dragon 'ey?" The merchant butted in. "Sounds like you're in quite deep this time Lavitz. Make sure you come back though, you're one of my best customers." He finished, a smile crossing his face.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back" Lavitz said, stepping outside into the sunshine.  
The frequently walked cobbles were polished on the surface, feeling smooth under my feet. Lavitz led the way across the market square to the item shop; a steady flow of multi-coloured steam coming out of the door, an alluring scent.  
"Careful what you touch in here" Lavitz prompted, gesturing towards the bubbling vials of liquid and the other alchemical instruments, as he entered through the door.  
"The boy be knowin' what he be talkin' abo't" murmured the man behind the counter, his robe charred in places and stained in others.  
"What do you have brewing today then my friend?" Lavitz asked politely to the bizarre man.  
"I be brewin' many a magical item today lad!" the man said smiling, his right eye twitching as it winked. "What kind of item might y' be lookin' for?" he continued, laying both of his palms down on the filthy counter.  
"We could do with some healing potions do you not agree Dart?" Lavitz questioned.  
"Yeah, if we're going to go through with this we could do with some" I replied. "Are you sure this guy is safe?" I whispered afterwards.  
"Yeah, he's fine, just a bit eccentric" Lavitz replied quietly, chuckling. "Is there anything else we need Dart? Any offensive magic maybe?" Lavitz spoke, louder, changing topic quickly.  
Looking in his satchel, I saw I still had all five spark nets and two burn outs. "I think we could do with some actually. If it is a dragon, we could do with some wind maybe? Surely such a large beast would shake in the wind?"  
"I couldn't agree more" smiled Shana, cutting across. "Don't you think so to Lavitz?"  
"I do indeed" Lavitz replied. Turning back to the merchant he placed his order "So that is eight vials of healing potion. Two flasks of Angels prayers to resurrect one of us if the other should fall, and two down burst if you please?"  
"Certainly M'boy!" the Alchemist replied, limping over to various bubbling vials of liquid. "Don't break the down bursts in your pocket... Or your world will start spinning." The unusual merchant joked, as he packaged the small glass boxes into a satchel. Turning, staring intently into Lavitzs' eyes as he handed over the satchel, the merchant added "No really. Don't."  
"I'll take great care over these, don't you worry" Lavitz smiled, pulling the satchel from the merchants tight grip. "Don't you worry indeed." He added, smiling as he waved goodbye.  
The sun light was a vast improvement over the dank shop interior, the glowing sun fully in the sky by now, and the streets starting to liven with customers.  
"Is there anything else either of you two wishes to do before we travel to Hoax? Lavitz asked, turning in the streets to face us; His eyes glowing with the prospect of fighting for his country not hours from now.  
"I am ready." I said, honored that I will be staging against the enemy in possibly a key fight in the war. "What about you Shana? Are you ready?" I asked, turning to her.  
"Dart. I've been ready since we left Lavitzs' house. All I need is you" Shana replied, shyly smiling.  
"Then let's do this shall we?" Lavitz called as he left towards the towns' gates.  
Briskly walking after him, my heart accelerated. We were finally going to into the front lines of the war. The rhythm of my feet on the cobbles turned to the sounds of the drums of war in my head; I was ready.  
"Best of luck, at Hoax Lavitz!" A guard said as we passed the gate, standing at strong attention as Lavitz passed, his 7 foot long spear barely towering over his head.  
"We'll make his majesty proud, don't you worry my friend" Lavitz replied, turning to salute the soldier. "Just make sure you're ready for our return." He added, smiling, as he excited the towns' gates into the forests of Serdio.  
The dark forest seemed to engulf all the light that shone upon it, small shrubs still somehow flowering in the darkness. The variety of plants in the forest was amazing; there was everything from small daisies to great trees, towering one hundred and fifty yards above. The dirt track looked infrequently walked, the path barely marked out, grass over growing from either side. As the day drew on, we were still walking, even though the weather grew colder slowly as the forest grew even denser as we got further away from the capital of Bale into the wilderness.  
"We're not to far away now" Lavitz said, sparking the first conversation in hours. "Hoax should be appearing just over the next rise." He added, gesturing to the large mound about eight hundred paces in front of them.  
"A Dragon 'ey Lavitz? First time I've fought such a powerful creature." I said, smiling at Lavitz. "But I think that goes without saying… I've never heard of people fighting Dragons for eons."  
"Aye there Dart. Even Minister Noish believed them gone eons ago… It seems the Sandoras have managed to tap into something no one should know… nobody could know." Lavitz replied, pausing whilst he continued with his speech.  
The rise climbed closer now; we were all tired after a day of walking. It was fast approaching dinner time, as we closed in for the last five hundred paces, everyone fell silent.

* * *

_**Hoax: the battle of realization.**_

The walls of Hoax rose up in front us like the very gates of hell; the small village had become a fortress. Its walls used to defend against the animals of the forest; now they defended against Sandora invasions. Archers and watch guards lined the top of the walls, awaiting the enemies' arrival. The gates to Hoax were massive, standing the height of five men. Several guards stood at the gate, armed with vicious looking weapons; they stared at us.  
"We are not the enemy." Lavitz proclaimed as he approached "We were sent to aid Hoax by His Majesty King Albert."  
"We know Lavitz." The tallest one snorted.  
"We just didn't want to look like we weren't doing our job in front of a knighthood leader." Smiled another guard.  
"Very funny" Lavitz replied laughing, his sense of humor always managing to shine through. "Ca we enter?"  
The tallest of the guards blew sharply into his whistle. "Open the front gate!" He bellowed.  
The large gates slowly creaked open and the guards stepped to the side to let us through. The inside of Hoax consisted of fortified houses, boarded windows, watch towers and guards patrolling everywhere.  
"Is this really a town?" Shana asked me, her tone shaking in amazement.  
"The war changed it…" I replied bluntly, shocked my self at how much Hoax had changed in the war.  
"So lets end it fast so we can change places like this back" Lavitz replied optimistically "Now let's go see Kaiser the Head of the Eighth Knighthood." Lavitz said, now walking up to a guard. "Where is Kaiser situated?" he asked.  
"Kaiser is situated through that door Lavitz sir." Replied the guard gesturing to a door under the inn: its paint pealing of the door. "He has been awaiting you arrival sir."  
"Thank you, soldier of Basil." Lavitz replied formally. "I shall go see him at once." Turning to me and Shana again, he continued "We shall go get briefed by Kaiser now, follow me." he finished, leading the way to Kaisers room.  
The dirt of the town floor was dry and parched underneath my feet, having being walked on by to many feet. The sun was still high in the sky, but heading for the western horizon. The door creaked open, Lavitz marching in afterwards, beckoning us in to follow.  
"Lavitz my old friend! It's so good to see you!" A voice called as Lavitz entered the room. "I'm sorry to hear your knighthood was…"  
"It was my fault" Lavitz interrupted. "But we must carry on the fight from them 'eh Kaiser?"  
"Indeed you are right Lavitz." Kaiser replied, smiling. "And this must be the famous Dart that saved you from Hellena?" he added, smiling at me.  
"The one and only" Lavitz answered for me. "How do we stand?"  
"We were just about to hold a tactics meeting actually. Would you and Dart like to guard the gate tonight Lavitz?" asked Kaiser.  
"We would be honored Kaiser." Lavitz replied smiling. "This is no place for Shana to fight, maybe she could help out with the cooking?"  
"I would love to!" Shana blurted. "Where is the kitchen Sir Kaiser?"  
"It is just through that door" he said, gesturing to the door behind the old shop counter.  
"I cannot wait" I said, smiling at Shana.  
"I'm not so sure…" Lavitz added. "I guess my mum did compliment her; so it might be edible…"  
"Hey! That's not nice Lavitz!" Shana laughed.  
"I don't mind what it tastes like. Just make lots of it." I continued, trying to calm Shana.  
"Hey! I don't like what you said either Dart!" Shana said, getting more serious.  
"I don't mind the flavor. Salt is enough for flavor." Kaiser said optimistically.  
"I don't like what Kaiser said so much either!" Shana ended, her smile vanishing as she headed for the kitchen.  
"Kaiser! Why did you have to get involved?" Lavitz chuckled to his fellow commander.  
"I was just trying to calm her nerves…" Kaiser replied, a slight smile on his face. "Dart, maybe you should go survey the town? A good night watch needs to know exactly what it is he's defending."  
"Sure thing Kaiser." I replied, eager to go see how much the war had changed this small town. "I shall return when I have finished my errand." I said, leaving for the door.  
The air outside was getting colder as the last few hours of sunlight were looming inevitably. The sound of hammers boarding up windows was evident from some houses. Those who could not afford to leave but could not afford to die. The stone stairs were at a steep inclination as I began to climb up to patrol the wall.  
"The wall used to … from animals… now it… from Imperial Sandora." I heard a voice mutter as I walked past one of the houses with hammering from inside; peering in through the slightly ajar door I could see an aged man franticly boarding his windows.  
"My protection is almost complete!" he smiled, gleaming to his wife. "We shall not let the Sandoras trample over what Basil worked hard to make!" he continued over the crackling fire in the hearth.  
Continuing up the stairs I arrived atop the wall, the view into the forest was amazing. Eye level just a few feet above tree level we would have a great vantage point to spot the approaching enemy. Turning back around I could see into the war torn town, bellow me guards patrolled the courtyard.  
"The war changed this place… nobody wanted it, but it was inevitable" A voice called over my shoulder.  
Turning around I saw a guard turning facing over the courtyard as well, gazing down on the travesty that lay bellow. Long shadows were starting to form across the courtyard by the seven O'clock sun.  
"It's a shame to of seen such a lovely town changed so much for the worse." The guard continued. "But that is why we must end this war now. The meeting should be over by now. Go grab some food and Kaiser will show you to your post."  
"Thank you." I replied. "We will end this war with the aid of men like you. We will pull down the foundations of Sandora."  
I felt the guards' eyes following me as I traced back down the steep steps towards the Kaisers room. The bright sun shone strongly against my eyes. The man boarding up his windows was still hard at work as I passed his house. Peering in through his ajar door again, he was still hammering away at the far window, his wife cooking over the stove. On the chair lay a small kitten, purring the warmth the women had left behind her as she got up to cook food. I descended down the last few steps onto the dusty mud of the floor outside the Kaisers room, muffled voices inside. Opening the flaky door I stepped into the windowless room, the torches flames flicking dangerously close to licking the wooden beams of the ceiling above.  
"Ahhhh. I trust you have seen enough of the town now Dart? I will show you to your station if you would like?" Kaiser asked, staring deeply at me.  
"We've been walking all day" Lavitz interrupted before I could answer. "Would it be possible for us to get some food before we go on duty for the night?"  
"Most certainly Lavitz!" The Kaiser smiled; you know the way to the kitchen.  
"Thank you Kaiser" Lavitz said, bowing his head to Kaiser and to the other members of the meeting. "Let's go Dart." He added as he headed for the door behind the counter.  
Following onwards into the kitchen the smell of spices hit me like a wall. There at the other side of the room Shana stirred a large pot of stew over a fire. Intent in her work, she didn't even flinch at our entrance.  
"Smells good Shana!" Lavitz yelled across the clashing of pots with spoons and the crackling of open fires, crossing over to her.  
"You said you wanted flavor, so you got some!" Shana chuckled. "There's some bread over there if you want to try it." She said, gesturing to the loaf of bread atop the shelf. "Freshly made not five minutes ago" she smiled to Lavitz.  
Lavitz stuttered a bit as he searched for words whilst heading across for the bread. "We could do with a good meal like this down us before we go on duty for the night"  
"Aye, you have a point Lavitz" I smiled. "So let the food stop your mouth and get some down there."  
Shana burst out laughing as she stirred the pot of stew, still overcoming what was going on: My return… her kidnapping… the war… dragons… everything.  
The warm stew warmed me deeply as it went down my throat and into my stomach. The spices added a perfect flavor to it; mild chili with chicken and peppers. I fell silent as I ate my food; it was almost too good to stop eating. The soup softened up the bread into a moist thick syrup, the starch revitalizing me after the days labors. The door creaked open behind us to reveal Kaiser creeping through in to the kitchen.  
"The meeting has ended. I will show you to your guard posts now." He declared over the noise of the kitchen. "Follow me"  
Jumping into Shanas arms I ate my last bit of stew and hugged Shana goodbye and followed Lavitz and Kaiser out into the evening sky. The sky was starting to redden now from the almost setting sun, the clouds had parted for the night too.  
"You'll be guarding the back gate, just at the top of these stairs, relieve the guard of his duty up there and spend the night up there, keep an eye out for Sandoras" Kaiser instructed in a serious tone. "I shall be readying plans in the head quarters."  
No light shone outwards from any of the houses at the side of the stairway up to the wall perimeter; every conceivable passage for the light to come out of was boarded up or otherwise sealed shut. The stairs beneath my feet felt much less tiring after a good meal, climbing up to my post with ease. I saw the familiar guard gazing out over the forest again.  
Nodding towards him I said "We're here to relieve you for the night, you can trust us."  
"Thank you." He said returning the nod to both me and Lavitz and squeezing past us on the narrow wall.  
As the guard returned down to ground level down the stairs Lavitz turned to me and admitted he was horrifically tired.  
"If Sandoras going to attack, it'll be a night raid" I replied, knowing they wouldn't risk being spotted too early.  
"That's true. Rest until nightfall, we will need all the energy we can have for this." He said, knowing I was right.  
"Indeed. Take it easy till nightfall" I ended, leaning up against one of the pillars, my legs sliding away from under me.  
The sound of nocturnal owls woke me up. Seeing nightfall was present, I walked over to Lavitz and gently shook his shoulders.  
"Time to guard the post Lavitz" I whispered in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah yeah, just five more minutes?" He joked, climbing to his feet. "I feel better after a good bit of food and a good little sleep, you know?" he replied smiling.  
"Speaking of food, I'm starving. Can you watch on your own for a few minutes whilst I go grab some?" I asked starting to shiver in the cold.  
"Worried about Shana?" Lavitz asked, his gaze falling straight against my eyes.  
"N-n-no. It's not that!" I replied, defending myself. "I'm just hungry, that's all."  
"Mhmmm" he nodded, wanting to ask more but knowing it best not to. "Just bring me some will you?"  
"Sure thing." I called over my shoulder heading for the stairs. "If the owls stop making a noise, you know the enemy is coming; Call for help then."  
"I Will do." He called after me down the stairs.  
Dirt kicked up underneath my feet as I went down the stone stairs; I wanted to run but Lavitz would never let me live it down. The walls sheltered me from the harsh winds of the night. The slight hum of crackling fires within the houses could be heard as I went down the stairs further. Suddenly the crackling of fires was all I heard; the owls had stopped hooting.  
"Argh!!!" Called an impending Invasion. At the front gate Sandoras waged war, firing flaming arrows at the watch tower. Flames erupted from the empty watch tower; the watcher lay on a wooden roof ten paces bellow.  
"You!" Kaiser called, pointing to an uninjured soldier. "You tend to the casualties!"  
"Sir yes sir!" The guard called, running to the aid of the watcher on the roof.  
Grappling hooks began latching over the walls of Hoax, Sandoras soon following. I heard heavy foot steps coming down the stairs behind me over the roar of battle, Lavitz was charging down.  
"To battle Dart!" he called, leaping over one of the houses to land in the courtyard faster, locking arms with two of the Sandoras. Rushing down the stairs after him I to raised my sword against the Sandoras, putting all my strength in to each and every blow. These measly fools were not much stronger than those from Hellena. Grazing one of them across the top of the thigh with my sword, he collapsed to the floor. I laid in for the killing blow, plunging my sword deep the mans chest cavity, feeling my sword cross the mans spine. Withdrawing my sword I saw Lavitz had rushed up the stairs to the aid of one of his companions. At the top of the stairs the Sandora who was fighting was not clothed in light chain mail armor like the rest of the Sandoras, but rather he was wearing black cloth wrapped around him; relying solely on speed to evade damage. He wielded naught but magic and throwing weapons but was surely a strong foe.  
"What a pathetic set up for the Basil Headquarters'!" he called as he began to throw his knives at myself and Lavitz, new ones appearing in his hand by magic as fast as he could throw them.  
"We need nothing more than what is in our hearts to beat the likes of you!" Lavitz called thrusting his spear towards the man.  
"I am like a shadow! You cannot hit me!" he called, a green vapor appearing around him.  
The green vapor condensed into beings that phased in between this world and the nethers' tie.  
As both me and Lavitz lunged in towards the Sandora Elite we fast grew tired, the man was to fast for us; avoiding everything we could throw at him with a unique form of acrobatics. Thrusting towards him, he weaved to the side a moment to late, my sword grazing his rib cage, red spreading across his black clothing. The man, buckling to his legs began go slow down, Lavitz landing strikes more consistently now. The elite, staggering back now, was out of breath. Wheezing, he stepped back towards the wall over looking the forest. Lavitz lunged at the mans abdomen, but he rolled backwards up the wall. I slashed at his feet, but he was there no longer, only the shadow of him somersaulting down of the wall.  
Down in the courtyard bellow soldiers were panicking. The corpses of hundreds were bellow, forming the floor for which everyone to move on; the red blood staining the floor.  
"It's… G…G…Giganto!" A soldier called, stumbling backwards over the bodies.  
There, in front of the soldier of Basil, towered an eight foot tall being; Clothed in a tigers pelt and wielding a massive axe, the being was inhuman, carving through the crowds bellow as if they were butter to a warm knife.  
"I'd rather it be Giganto than a Dragon!" Lavitz called as he hopped across the roof tops down to the courtyard bellow.  
The roofs felt unstable under my feet as I pursued Lavitz, who was now on the courtyard rallying his spear against the giant; The giant was unaffected by the onslaught Lavitz provoked, merely wresting the spear from his hands, snapping it over his massive thighs.  
My sword collided with the Gigantos' muscular calf, lacerating his lower leg. As blood began to drip, The Giganto exploded in power; his muscles rippling as he threw his axe in to the ground.  
"Kongol needs no weapon to best you!" the giant roared, clenching his fists.  
Lunging at Lavitz with his bare knuckles, the giant collided with unimaginable strength, knocking Lavitz backwards. I slashed towards the giant again with the carved bone hilt of my sword locked firmly in my hands, drawing my sword down from above my right shoulder I prepared to slash the Gigantos torso deeply. The unfathomable pain that followed was far from what I expected; the giants elbow crashed into my lightly armored abdomen, knocking all of the air out of my lungs and projecting me backwards onto my back. I winced in pain to see the Giganto walking towards me; towering over me brandishing his axe, Lavitz unconscious not ten paces away from me. A star twinkled in the sky, a strong flicker of blue; rushing towards me, quicker than the Giganto paced towards my body, numb with pain. The spec of blue suddenly solidified in to a being; an armored human like being, with large wings protruding from its spine.  
It locked its sword against the Gigantos axe, with an incredible shower of sparks and cries of screaming metal, and sent the mammoth flying backwards of its feet.  
Hovering about ten paces above the ground over the Giganto the familiar face pointed her rapier at me and called in an official tone "Awake! Dragoon spirit of the red-eye Dragon!"  
My heart pumped vigorously now, my muscles flexing all over my body; my red torso armor erupting into a ball of fire which spread across my whole body, solidifying into magnificent crimson armor. Floating up in to the midnight air now, at about three paces, two jets of flame erupted from my back, morphing in to powerful wings. With a single pulse, my new found wings propelled me through the air towards the Giganto, Kongol; morphing in to flames again to shield me from the collision. The clash of steel knocked the humongous being of his feet once more, sending him spiraling through the air unconscious; his body crashing in to the ground like a meteorite, tearing a path in the mud in its wake.  
"Eugh…" Moaned the giant on the floor, holding his head in his hands.  
"I'm amazed you didn't die." Said my rescuer bluntly, pointing her sword towards Kongol.  
"Kongol is Giganto! Giganto never die!" The giant called over his shoulder as he staggered to his feet and ran away. "Giganto will pay you back!" he called, gasping for breath as he fled.  
My body coursed with new found energy as I floated a meager pace of the ground, a thin flame blanket billowing out from around my feet like the blanket of fire around an asteroid coming towards earth. I pulsed my wings less strongly and hovered down to ground level once more, standing up right in my full body armor. The door to the Kaisers room in front of me flew open and Shana ran out, tears erupting from her eyes.  
"Dart! What has happened to you!" the tear stricken face called.  
"Sh…Shana. I'm relieved." I coughed out, the last of my energy vanishing before I collapsed.

* * *

_**Knowledge of the past**_

I re awoke in the inn to the mumbling among friends, the voices without faces were audible in my semi conscious state. I knew the owners of the voices though.  
"What are you to Dart? What did you do to him?" asked Shana angrily to my savior.  
"I was only…" my savior began to reply, interrupted by Lavitz.  
"Cut it out! Both of you!" Lavitz called worryingly, stirring me from my slumber.  
"I should be thanked, not yelled at." The women continued.  
"Eugh…" I moaned, my head screaming in pain; my body numb with pain.  
"Have you come to?" Lavitz asked, leaning towards me; being sensitive for once.  
My head spun as I sat up right. "I… I was…" I began to say.  
"I'm glad you woke up." Shanas said, her smile breaking out through her teary face.  
My head began to spin more vigorously as I hopped to my feet. "You… You are…" I stammered, locking eyes with the women who saved me.  
"Rose. Nice to see you again." She smiled, brushing her hair out of her elfish face.  
"Do you know Dart?" Shana pressed, stepping in between me and Rose.  
"I just told you. I saved his life… Well… Not only once." Rose explained.  
"I want to hear it from Darts' own mouth." Shana said assertively.  
"You explain. I don't understand." Lavitz asked, his eyes flickering between the three of us.  
"She saved my life." I stammered, still recovering consciousness. "Thanks to Rose, I was able to make it to Seles."  
"Then the person who saved you from the Dragon was…" Shana said, realizing who Rose was.  
I nodded in thanks to Rose. "Yeah. It's her" I said. "Talking about being saved, I didn't thank you yet."  
"I don't need any thanks." She smiled, shaking her head at the prospect. "I wanted to do it."  
"I see. But why are you here? It's too fishy to be a coincidence." I asked, confused at her presence.  
"I followed you because I was fascinated by this artifact that you own. The Dragoon spirit of the Red-eyed Dragon." She began to explain.  
Removing my fathers' memento from my pocket, the two stones began to resonate brightly. The bright light almost blinding.  
"This light is…?" I exclaimed; I was shocked by what lay in front of me.  
"You 'deserve' to rule Dragons." Rose continued her explanation "This light shows the true evidence. From the time the spirit starts to shine, you have to accept your fate as a Dragoon… Just like me."  
Re pocketing my fathers' memento I was astounded. "I didn't know such power was concealed in my fathers' memento…" I gasped, taken aback.  
"You saved him because you knew it from the beginning." Shana spurted, irritated by this mysterious women.  
"I didn't know it." Rose continued. "It was a test to see if he could be a Dragoon….If he couldn't he'd be dead by now."

"Why do you know about such things?" Lavitz spoke, addressing Rose in official tone despite his clear fear. "You know too much about things nobody could know."  
"It's better than ignorance, isn't it?" Rose replied, shrugging of the comment.  
"That's true…" Lavitz returned. "But yours is not mere knowledge. It's a story in a legend that has been lost. I heard about it from Minister Noish. The people who led humans to victory in the Dragon campaign, they were the Dragoons."  
"But was that the only reason you protected me?" Dart asked. "Because I have a Dragoon spirit?"  
"Honestly, I was surprised myself. But now I know why. You guy are like my dear old friends." She spoke as she went to sit on the foot of the bed. "They lived in the middle of a turbulent generation, yet they were strong enough to grab their own fate. They knew the way to go, the things to do, the enemy to defeat and the people to protect. I feel the same about you guys, so I couldn't help doing that." Standing upright again, she ended her tone lifting. "Now you understand me?"  
Me and Lavitz nodded in acceptance, but Shana was still unsure.  
"Can I ask you one thing?" Shana pleaded. "What are they doing now?"  
Rose looked down in acceptance. "Everybody's gone now. It's all in the past."  
"I am sorry. I think I was wrong about you, Rose." Shana said apologetically.  
"It's ok." Rose smiled. "I'm used to being hated." She added, heading for the door.  
Just as Rose was about to open the door, a Basilian soldier burst through the door; the heavy wooden door almost knocking Rose off of her feet.  
"Is the head of the Knighthood, Sir Kaiser in here?" The soldier panted. "The seventh Fort is under attack by Sandoras!"  
"What!" Lavitz spurted, staggering through the clutter on the ground towards the door, grabbing his spear which was lent against the wall.  
Stepping back out of the door way the soldier continued. "The seventh Fort in the marshland is under the fierce attack of the Dragon! Due to that the Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods are almost overwhelmed! Survivors are still responding!"  
"Where did it come from?" Lavitz yelled, getting angrier at the Sandoras trickery.  
"Over Volcano Villude!" The soldier stammered, trying to speak clearly through fear. "It seems there is a nest for the beast in the forest there!"  
Kaiser slowly staggered across the bloodied ground towards us having excited from one of the houses.  
"Gigantos and Dragons… This is not a fight between mere humans. If we don't defeat the Dragon, we don't have a future!" Kaiser gasped in pain.  
"Summon the rest of the knights! We will assault the Dragons Nest!" Lavitz bellowed, making himself audible across all of Hoax.  
"The knighthood has the advantage of numbers, but humans cannot defeat a Dragon. If it continues, Basil will be annihilated." Rose interrupted, rationalizing among the chaos.  
"We don't know until we try!" Lavitz yelled optimistically, angry at his powerlessness.  
"Do you think a wasted death is honorable or something?" Rose responded calmly. "But Dragoons can defeat him. Dart, you should understand this. We have a different existence, we are beyond Humans."  
"That's right… Dragoon!" Lavitz called, turning to me. "Dragoons, which were said to of governed Dragons can fight against the Dragon."  
"…Maybe I can do it now." I said, gazing over to the rising sun on the Horizon. "I felt… The power of the Dragon in me… I'll do it! I believe in this power!" I stated proudly.  
"It makes me feel relieved." Kaiser Stammered "There is nobody left who can fight in the Eighth Knighthood. Dart, Rose… It seems you are the only people we can count on." He ended before dropping to his knees.  
"Kaiser!" Lavitz called, rushing to the aid of his comrade. "Yo… Your wound is open!"  
"I am alright Lavitz." Kaiser replied, staggering to his feet again. "Dart, Rose, the Kingdom of Basil is finished unless you defeat the Dragon... So…?"  
I nodded in compliance with the commanders instructions. "You can trust us. We too will fight for you." I responded.  
"I will come then…" Rose added. "It will not be enough if I do not accompany you."  
"Shana… You should stay." Kaiser offered to Shana, the dainty girl looking too innocent to fight such a terrifying monster.  
"No!" Shana said abruptly. "I can help the other people too…" She added before being interrupted by the Dragons roar.  
"The green tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand." Rose sighed, facing over towards the forest.  
"It brings back the fear I felt before." I stammered, turning to face the forest to.  
"The real fear has not even begun yet." Rose said turning to me and the others. "Briefly rest and grab supplies before we set of for the Marshland."


	4. The search begins

Authors note: Review, review, review.

_**

* * *

  
The Marshland Fort.  
**_  
The shops were willfully selling whatever stores they still had remaining to such honored heroes as we prepared for the journey to come. Re stocking on whatever food we could get our hands on, we readied for our journey. Our magical supplies being diminished quite a lot from breakages in the fight for Hoax, but they seemed rarely used at the present. Behind us, soldiers tended each others wounds with the medicines of the shop.  
"Did you see it?" One asked to the other. "It was super?"  
"What about it?" The other replied confused.  
"That Dart fella! He wore unique armor and defeated Kongol!" the other explained.  
"With Dart, Imperial Sandora is not even a match as our Enemy." The second Soldier replied.  
"Dart is the messiah of the Kingdom of Basil!" The first of the two replied in a joking royal tone.  
A smile spread across my face until I turned to Rose. Her elfish eyes glaring deeply at me.  
"Messiah huh?" She asked. "You cannot be called a real Dragoon by getting stunned like that, bursting with the power."  
"…Then teach me Rose." I asked, her eyes cutting through me like razors, tearing at my soul.  
"I shall be in the courtyard waiting for you. Prepare for the journey and meet me there when you are ready to learn. Once we leave Hoax I shall consider you a mature Dragoon and will not help you anymore; Deal?" Rose asked, stopping at the doorway.  
"Deal." I replied solemnly, watching the elfish women exit the shop in to the morning sun.  
"It really is a strong power you've got in you Dart." Lavitz called over my shoulder handing me a sack of food. "We need to leave very soon if there's nothing else that you require?"  
"Go and speak to the survivors" I instructed. "Take Shana, she can help bind the wounded. I need to go learn to control this power from Rose. Find out whatever you can from the survivors. It will save us from unnecessary injuries.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Shana called across the room, returning upright after leaning against the wall for the duration of the merchandising. "I'll meet you there Lavitz." She called over her shoulder, following Roses' exit into the courtyard.  
"I'll go see what I can find out Dart." Lavitz nodded, also heading for the exit. "You finish up here and go do what you need to do with Rose. Come collect us from the inn when you are ready to leave."  
"I will, don't worry." I smiled to Lavitz. "I could never forget about you."  
With that, Lavitz was gone. The door slowly slung shut behind him, creaking as it did; the wooden floorboards beneath it barely a measurable distance away from scraping it.  
"How much will that be then?" I smiled, returning to the merchant.  
"Sir Lavitz already paid, don't worry." The merchant said as he smiled, his rotting teeth showing through his dry parched lips.  
"Thank you." I smiled to the merchant, my gut wrenching slightly at the sick old man, as I turned to walk away.  
In the bloodstained courtyard bellow Rose was leant against a wall, gazing up at the everlasting moon high in the sky. The dark leather she donned seeming to absorb every bit of sunlight that rained upon it like some form of demon; her ebony hilted rapier hung by her side like a limp, dismembered limb.  
Hoisting my bag over my shoulder I began to wonder down to the courtyard, early morning light flooding in to it through the open back gate. The dust around Hoax was much more settled now. The blood had clotted together lumps of the dust so it did not blow up in the slow breeze of the town. Everywhere I went in this town it seemed that there were more steps, and descending from the merchants in to the courtyard was no exception. The smooth rounded edges of the steps threatening to slide away from under my toes on the shallow stone staircase.  
Rose whirled around to the muffled sound of the glass chiming within my satchel, softened by the bread; her long rapier almost drawing a circle on the dirt of the courtyard underneath her feet.  
"I see you decided to show" She smiled, the contrast between her frowning eyes and her smile seemed ever present. "What is it you wish to learn about first?" she interrupted as I opened my mouth to speak.  
"How do I gain the energy to unleash the power of the Dragoon stone?" I asked, still mystified by the whole concept on such power contained within my fathers memento; I couldn't help but wondering if he knew its power.  
"You gain energy as you gain rage… As you gain madness. As you strike an enemy, each and every time you hit it you gain more power. Less power will not let you maintain the Dragoon form for long." Rose replied, sighing between each sentence. "Anything else?"  
"How do I stop myself from collapsing like that after I return to my human form?" I asked curiously, my mind pestering me as to why I had been chosen after eleven thousand years to harness this power.  
"You don't. You just learn to control it, there's nothing I can teach you. The change from human to dragoon is not one hundredth as bad as vice versa." Rose replied in a monotone voice, gazing up at the everlasting moon once more. "Being in Dragoon form unlocks many magical potentials; as Dragoon of the Red-eyed dragon your element is fire; You can condense the heat in the air around and either use it as solid heat energy, firing it at the enemy from a safe distance to supercharging yourself and as you plummet into the ground turning the ground molten, spilling it over your enemies. When you master the power of the Dragoon you can even summon your ancestor Dragon to come and battle for you."  
"Wow… That's pretty amazing magic. What if the enemy is magic tolerable though? Is there any benefits to my physical strength?" I said, double taking at what information Rose was giving me.  
"Your muscles will flow with unfathomable energy, increasing your strength ten fold. You could probably hack through a person with a twig you found on the floor. Gory enough for you now?" Rose ended, inhaling deeply.  
A smile broke across my face at the last part.; for such a dark and mysterious person Rose was quite humorous. Her navy blue eyes glistened amazingly in the morning sunlight, like pebbles on the shore of a crystal clear lake; lighting up her tired face, worn by years of battle.  
"We should really get going now if we are to stand a chance in the Marshland now." Rose spoke, breaking the silence between us, presumably noticing I was eyeing her up.  
"I'll go get Lavitz and Shana" I grinned; eager to get away out of embarrassment, I turned and walked hastily towards the inn across the courtyard; the inn was ravaged by the fight having being located above the Kaisers room, burnt rings from flaming arrows were scattered all over the walls like chicken pox on a child. The mumbling in side grew quite strong as I grew closer, clear enough to make out the occasional word among the rabble.  
"Sandora… Ambush… Help… Fort… Dragons nest… End… Basil." The voices called out from the rabble, each word only just clear enough to understand among the hundred or so mumbling soldiers, behind the flaking doors.  
The light pouring in was barley evident due to the amount of light already creeping into the inn through its shattered windows. All around me lay sick and wounded soldiers, bandages around their limbs and surgical equipment scattered everywhere.  
"Shana?" I called, stepping across the moaning and groaning bodies. "Lavitz?"  
"Through here." The deep voice of Lavitz called from the upstairs of the inn up the stairs to the side of the room; through the door hanging limp on its hinges. Striding across the limp bodies on the floor I came across the threshold of the wrecked door. Ascending up the roughly carpeted stairs the moaning soon grew to civilized chat as the doomed turned into the ones likely to live, the ones who escaped death.  
On the landing at the top of the stairs, Shana and Lavitz materialized in front of me, tending the wounds of a middle aged Basillian soldier, a deep gash was spread across his torso. Surveying the room, the men were starting to recover well, some even sat upright against the wall drinking mild tea.  
"It would seem the rumor was true." Lavitz called across the room, over the rabble, in a worried tone "It would seem that Sandora are truly using a Dragon in the Marshland. It has been confirmed by those that have been left capable of speech."  
"It would seem that the dragon has not used its poison yet and has done little more than flesh wounds to these men." Shana added, rising from binding the wounded man.  
"That's good then I guess. The local medics should be able to take care of the rest that are here. Right now we should go fight at the Marshland and stop more needless pain." I replied, stepping towards the stairway. "Shall we leave now?"  
Lavitz followed on silently; Shana gathered her possessions and in turn followed on across the blood smeared floorboards. The stairs in the stairwell were to steep to progress down with my feet facing normally and thus I had to turn them so they were parallel with the edge of the rugged steps. The moaning and groaning grew louder once more as we crossed in to the threshold of the downstairs section of the inn. The hands of the doomed, those deemed by fate to be left for dead, grappled at our ankles in a plea to be saved as we passed by. I saw a tear roll down Shanas cheek as she knew she was helpless in such a case, she could not save these men. The men closest to the doorway were shivering amongst the cold draft slithering through the gap under the door, as storm clouds rolled across the Serdian sky. Bodies recoiled as the sharp pain struck as I opened the door in to the courtyard, mustering what energy they could to persevere; these men were fighters and Basil was proud of them. As I looked out of the now open door into the courtyard as I descended the steps it became apparent the drying blood and decaying bodies was attracting flies; disease carrying flies circled the place like the foul vermin they are. Rose stood in the corner near the gate, still unflinching of the flies, her eyes staring out through the open gateway in to the forest, her elfin ears twitching as to better hear the sounds of Feyrbrands' roar. The blood-bathed mud and dust bellow our feet crunched as we approached the women with the midnight blue eyes all the happened was she turned them to face us, everything about the women enticing me in to her; she had glistening eyes, her armor made of mixed shades of Black and navy blue, each piece gilded with a golden trim. She had a faint smell around her, not like the aroma of death one would expect of such a hardened warrior, but a sweet and alluring smell. Her moist lips parted to speak, to utter in a soft tone.  
"I assume that you are ready to leave now?" the light voice resonated within my ears; awaking me from my day dream, from which I was in, transfixed upon her heavenly features.  
"Yeah, I think we're just about ready." Lavitz stuttered in reply for me, having noticed I was recovering from my day dream.  
The cold night afternoon air chilled me to the very core, but was still much warmer than the look Shana was shooting me; her glare pierced like daggers in to my skin. I couldn't meet her eyes for more than a momentary glance yet was still so worried about her. This was a troublesome time for her. She didn't know about who she was, or why Sandora wanted her… or anything anymore.  
The dragons roar did naught but grow louder as we walked closer to the marshland each time it unleashed its din, it shook the ground harder. The air grew thicker as time went by; the moisture began clinging to our clothes in the dense boggy marshland. A great tree grew out over the bog to the left, the thick branches still surviving of the tainted, acidic water that had been contaminated by the Dragons venom seeping out from the nearby Dragons nest. The cries of the men at battle grew louder as we drew closer, Lavitz almost breaking in to sprint to reach the aid of his comrades. He stopped short on his path though as he began to cross through the smoldering remains of the watch tower post. The rocky debris was now lying across the marshland bed. What little remained of the floor was now acting as a stepping stone path, only a hands width above the thick muddy sludge.  
A vicious battle cry erupted as we rounded the corner in to the forts central area. The central tower still stood tall above all other remains but the few survivors still clinging on to life battled diligently against the odds. Twisted branches grew up from the bogs to surround the lopsided stone tower; each of its windows was broken with light pouring out across the dense marshland.  
The battles were staged across the wooden bridge which was the only path to and from the tower without the use of a boat; holding its self more than a legs length above the boggy remains so as to allow for the rising of the bog without obstruction of the path.  
"Oh my god!" Lavitz cried out in horror as the soldier in front of him was dispatched and sunk in to the thick sludge.  
"Are you from Basil?!" the Sandora gasped brandishing his mace at us.  
"I won't let you have your way!" Lavitz screamed rushing in from in front of me; locking spears with the Sandoran.  
"I cannot stand back!" I yelled, also locking arms with the enemy. The tired Sandoran began to fall backwards slowly under our combined power, edging closer to the edge of the bridge.  
In an act of trickery Lavitz dummied a blow with the point of his spear to the Sandorans' head; drawing the enemies' arms up, then deftly kicking the Sandoran into the sludge bellow; Bubbles emerging on the surface as he sunk. We were helpless as he drew swords against more soldiers still, in front of us we saw Basilians stumbling into the depths to their doom, clawing tooth and nail to win this war. What few Basillians were left fought well but began to collapse one by one after hours of relentless onslaught. Fighting on further still pushing through the offence Shana began yelling over the rabble.  
"I cannot shoot my arrows in combat where you're all so close safely. I shall tend to the soldiers!" she called as she dropped onto her knees and began ripping open one ofthe soldiers unprotected trouser leggings to better see the wound.  
Myself, Lavitz and Rose still advanced further through the little remaining defense. It was apparent this was a harsh war for both sides as both had countlesscorpses on the floor. The Sandoras pouring from the seams of the central tower were foolish at best. Blood flowed over the side of the wooden struts that made the bridge, mixing into a brown sludge with the green bog that lay bellow. The pools of blood began rippling heavily as they drew closer; we gripped our swords as tightly as we could, they were our last chance. Our weapons collided. Sparks shot up burning like fireflies in to the air at the collision; the scream of metal dampened by the sludge bellow. The fight was tiresome as I utilized every part of my body that I could; one moment my sword would clash, the next I would be driving my shoulder in to the fiends' abdomen. Rose cut through the fighters that she could reach with expert swordsmanship, thrusting her rapier brutally through their torsos. I caught a moment spare, whilst ducking under a blow, to tally in my head how many were left to kill. Seven were alive. Grabbing my sword firmly in two hands I snapped the pummel of the sword into the assailants' knees with a thunderous crack; bone protruded from the back of his knee and blood squirted viciously. Recoiling the blade back I drove upwards, missing the mercenary by a finger nails width, but the blow was enough. The fool had launched himself backwards, in to the fermenting forest debris in the bog. Six. A warm rush spread across my back as I drew to my feet, the sensation spread across my body. Lunging upwards with all the power in my legs I threw myself in to the air, my boot colliding with the attackers chin as I drop kicked towards his face. Pushing of his chin, I returned to my feet to see him stumble backwards in to the sludge, knocking Lavitzs' opponent also. Four.  
"Commander!" one of Roses' targets squealed on the floor as he gazed across to a largely built man dressed in blue gown progressing towards us from the central tower.  
Rose drew her rapier out of combat momentarily with her opponent and pushed her shoulders back fluidly, whilst arching her back; she thrust her sword deep in to the man and returned to combat with the Sandoran attacking her.  
A single drop of blood trickled from my back onto the ground, as I dropped to my knees in pain. The warm sensation had engulfed my entire body; my muscles rippled under my armor and I felt my shoulders roll backwards as I began to be pulled to my feet like a puppet, a single twine attached to my ribs. The fury and the anger erupted from me; a shockwave of fire exploded around me momentarily. I was transformed again. The jets of flame pushing me in to the air, the blood red gem in my reformed sword glistening with fury, Pointing my body like a harpoon, I held my sword parallel above my head to the rest of my body and tore through my opponents like a blazing fire through a savanna. The four left standing were knocked into the bog by the spiraling cone of fire that was left in my wake. Lavitz threw himself to the ground to avoid most of the blast; the flames licked his back. Hovering a few paces above me was Rose, her elegant black wings held her perfectly still in altitude. Her leather choker and bandana ran parallel across her neck and head; her mysterious eyes glaring at the commander. With a single pulse of her wings she faded into shadow and stretched down to the ground, tearing open a gaping vortex; the tear open maybe 5 paces across.  
"ARGH!" the commander of the Sandoras cried out as he lunged his sword into the ground, attempting to anchor himself from the suction power of the vortex. His cape began billowing in the wins vigorously, lifting him of his feet; his arms clearly strained by the strength pulling on him. In a moment, he was gone.  
The three dimensional shadow of Rose leaped out from the vortex, standing about one and three quarter paces high on the bridge. The shadow reached for its rapier, as it flickered between shadow and non existence. Upon grasping the rapier color flowed back into the body and as Rose drew the sword across her body, coursing with electrical discharges, the vortex closed; it disappeared into nothingness.  
I felt heavy as the power left my body and I fell to the floor once again' around me Shana was crying whilst Lavitz gazed across the waste that lay in the wake of the Sandoras.  
"We must check the inside for survivors." Lavitz said, reddened in the face. "Some may not need die in vain." He continued as he pushed past me on to the solid foundations of the tower about ten paces ahead of me.  
Shana ran ahead of me and I too followed on; stopping at the doorway I turned to Rose to see she wasn't coming. She just stood there with her rapier by her side gazing into a slight clearing over the other side of the bog.  
"I'll stay and watch for any fools that return." She said, without even looking to see if I was there, just gazing emptily out through the oculus of the trees.  
The inside of the Central tower was in shambles; the water from spilt barrels merely spreading the blood into a thin pigment. In the corner, Lavitz was knelt over a groaning man bearing the two way ribbon of the Kings crest on his tabard.  
"Hang on!" he called to the dying man "We beat the Sandoras!" His tone was official but quivering as he knelt beside his peer; the gasping peer who he knew to be the head of the tenth knighthood.  
"Don't… Just… stay away… the Dragons… fire." The man was groaning repeatedly, tears rolling down across his cheek; they drew the attention away from the gash across his chest. Three similar strikes with tainted edges cut straight through the bone.  
"Just hang on!" Lavitz replied as the man started to fall limp, in his arms; Shana tended the wounds at the mans torso, green pus leaking from the wound.  
"He's gone. We must leave him and continue on." Rose said calmly from across the room, no stranger to death. Pacing a lap around this specific chamber of the room, she could taste death. "There are no survivors left." She ended bluntly, her pale face reddening in the cold of the stone building.  
"We will wreak your revenge upon them." Lavitz said kneeling over the man, grasping the amulet the man had in his outstretched hand; Lavitz knew this meant he wanted him to have it. "We must continue on to the Dragons Nest, we will continue on our fight there. It is just across the Volcano Villude." He said heading for the exit of the wreaked tower.  
"We shall continue for men like these that gave their lives for the cause!" I said through gritted teeth, rising to my feet and heading in to the open.  
The only sounds that I could hear in the dense marsh were the churning bog, the drumming of my feet on the wooden bridge, and the footsteps of those behind me; it was a great time to think. The past five years, I had devoted them to myself. I was greedy for leaving Shana and my newfound friends behind. "Not again, not ever again." I promised myself "I will defend for those dear to me."  
My feet barely noticed the rocky stepping stones emerge beneath my feet as oppose to the wooden bridge that lay behind me, crossing them with ease.  
"Whoa!" Shana stammered behind me, balancing precariously on one of the rocks, threatening to slip; her outstretched arms not aiding her.  
My mind went into over ride mode as I instinctively stepped across the slimy rocks at a sprinting speed to get to her; the rocks shaking loose beneath my feet, causing ripples in the water around them. My cold outstretched hand connected with her warm and gloved hand and she leapt across to a closer rock.  
"You really do have something special in your heart." Lavitz said as he patted my back passing by. "We would be lost without you."  
I held Shanas hand like a mother holds her child's throughout the rest of the stepping stone path, grasping it firmly in mine just for reassurance; she was like a baby sister to me.  
The ruins evaporated once more into marsh as we continued on, the same familiar tree growing out of the bog was our path to the Dragons Nest; the thick trunks to be the ground holding us up as we crossed over a dangerous body of sludge, thick enough you can't swim or fight back, but thin enough for parasitic leaches to survive. We stopped in our tracks, jaws dropped; if one of us slipped it would be their demise.  
"For heavens' sake." Rose called out from behind, brushing her way towards the edge of the marsh. "We can't just stand still, get over there."  
A squirrel glared at Rose as she jumped across the branches of each of the logs with amazing agility and grace, leaving Lavitz dumbstruck behind her; both of his feet still planted firmly on solid ground.

"She's got a point" I admitted aloud as I stepped towards the edge of the bog. "We need to cross this bog if we are to get to the Dragons Nest."  
The bark was rough, even through the soles of my shoes. I could feel every mound that I crossed, each bit of traction keeping me from my doom; the branch keeping me above the water winding up around the trunk, before another led me back down on to the ground at the other side of the bubbling marsh. Lavitzs' heavy footsteps could be heard crossing the branch behind me also, bark cracking under his feet as it broke away; the bark plummeting down, only to be met with the sludge that lay below. The soft, yellow grass felt bizarre under my feet; it was a frequently walked path, but yet it felt foreign. Rose leant against a tree at the side of the path, about ten paces away; her rapier clinging tightly to her, it was all that kept her connected to herself. She was a warrior; she knew nothing else except history and how to stop it repeating itself.  
Shana was last to cross across the quivering branch that extended the length of the boggy marsh; she had a look of great relief across her face as she landed heavily on the ground, tumbling of the branch just as it met the trunk.  
"Yeek!" She called out in pain, staggering to the floor, contorted agony making her scrunch up her face in pain.  
"What's wrong Shana?" I called out as I heard her pain, stepping closer to her in a futile attempt to soothe her.  
"I'm f, fine." She stammered to me "my foot just slipped on the bark, that's all." She added jumping to her feet. "See!"  
Her victory was short lived as she crumpled onto the floor again as soon as reconnected with the ground.  
"Oh… no." she sobbed into the air, her leg lying at an acute angle to her side, her ankle reddening already.  
"Did you twist your ankle?" I asked, reaching for it to look at it closer; I didn't want to see Shana hurt.  
"It's… nothing…" she replied in determination not to let the injury beset her from the journey.  
"You can't stand up, can you?" my voice trying to soften her up, she was everything to me "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride."  
"But, it's embarrassing…" she replied, her face reddening as much as her ankle at the comment; she knew Rose already saw her as soft and didn't want it to be a continuation.  
"What are you talking about?" I chuckled, smiling at her innocence. "I used to give you piggy back rides all the time when you were younger, remember?"  
"Uh huh." She replied compliantly before breaking into laughter with a smile across her face. "Thanks"  
She was much lighter than could be expected for someone of her age; I barely felt her weight on my back as I hoisted her into the air. Her warm legs wrapped around my lower torso like a monkey might to a tree, to keep it close so as to stay safe. Her smooth shaved, legs brushing against the cold steel of my armor, ending in a reddened, swollen ankle.  
"I'm such a trouble, aren't I?" she whispered into my ear from over my shoulder; her voice comforting me in these troubled times, it reminded me of our childhood together.  
"I don't think so." I said, shrugging of the comment. I could never nor would ever hurt her on purpose, but this time… it was true.  
"I guess…. I should've stayed in Hoax?" she continued after a moments pause. I could not see her, but I could her in her voice the quivering feeling as she was about to cry. The others were far enough ahead for her not to have to hide it to me; she could be open for the first time recently.  
"Are you serious? I struggled to comprehend what she was saying; she was with us and in this as deep as us. I wouldn't want her to leave my side.  
"No, it's not so…. I just had a bit of a weak moment I guess." Her voice quivering more, as she pulled her arms and legs tighter around me; she surrounded me with her love. "You know what? I have more confidence now!" she continued deftly, her thoughts clearly changing as her mind raced. "I can fight to help everybody to! I'm not a drag on others, but I still cannot fight like Rose."  
"Shana" I sympathized for her, she was torn between two extremes. "You have something only you can do right? You don't need to pretend to be strong… Besides, you can rely on me more; like in the old days…" my heart was pumping against the side of my chest with affection for Shana when Lavitz interrupted.  
"Dart!" he called inquisitively "Is Shana alright?" his voice was barely audible in the marsh; the very air seemed to swallow up sound in the hope that it would gain something from it. The same twisted air that would have them suffocate than let them have their way.

"I'm ok now!" the deafening scream came from just next to my ear. She was yelling as loud as she could so as to be heard by Lavitz and Rose far up in front. "The pain is gone now." She called as she dropped down from my back and ran towards them through the fog that was beginning to cling in the air; her footsteps drumming rhythmically on the soft mud beneath her. "Let's go everybody!" Shana called out, beckoning with her hand as she walked on in front with her new found energy.  
Around us the Marsh slowly evaporated into grassland as we left it; heading south towards Volcano Villude in the north of Serdio.  


* * *

_**The Volcano Villude**_

Hours after leaving the humidity of the Marshland behind us the ground began to turn to rock as we crossed outcrops over a barren wasteland; we were walking across bridges where cooling magma spilled over the edge of the basin. What lay below originally was probably a vast lake, extending miles in every forward direction. The overhanging lava spill ended abruptly though as much had fallen away; in its place however stood a single column to act as a stepping stone to where the path reformed.  
"Pfft!" Joked Lavitz, glancing down the fifty pace drop from a few paces back. "It's nothing serious, just a measly obstacle… _You_ first"  
I knew Lavitz was only joking around, but we needed to cross here if we were to make it to the Dragons nest. Hundreds of simple merchants had crossed this path before, if even simplistic men like that could make it… Then surely a dragoon could? I knew I was not angry enough to even get a glimmer of hatred to ignite the Dragoons spirit within me to fly across the gap, and knew I must resort to simply jumping across the bridge.  
The rocky growth acting as the column for me to stand on appeared to have been formed by magma dripping down from the edge of the over hang to form a stalactite on the ground, which grew to meet the bridge over the millennia; holding up a small section of the original bridge around it, to allow for a large footing space.  
I was first to cross the terrifying leap, landing deftly on the hard rock at the other side of the gap, rolling to keep from hurting my knees from the jump. The gap was easily three paces long; from a standing jump, fully clad in armor, which was a tiresome feat by any and all stretches of the imagination. Soon to follow however was Rose, then Lavitz and finally Shana; her ankle threatening to give way again, even in her light armor, as she landed on the far side of the gap. I ran to soothe her, but chaos stuck.  
The ground beneath us began to shake, as geysers erupted across the bottom of the dried up lake bed; a birds call could be heard, in the distance. The call piercing through my bones as though they were naught but air; the ring resonating within my ears, the high pitch cries of a large bird.  
"What's that?!" I called as I doubled over, grasping the shaking floor to steady myself.  
"Is it an eruption of the Volcano?!" Lavitz called moments after, following suit, groping at the floor.  
"No. it's not." The women donning the midnight blue armor stated calmly, unflinching. Turning to face over the basin she studied the animal moving towards them through the geysers steam; its body deforming slightly at the pressure pushing upwards. "That is… Fire bird." She proclaimed, taking a step back from the edge. "It's bad timing showing up now, we still have to deal with the Dragon…"  
"Can't we just let it go?" I gasped, searching for what little oxygen I could find in this hot, humid air that had enclosed us.  
"It's up to him." Rose replied deftly, seeming to find no trouble breathing in the rough air.  
With a squawk the Fire Bird appeared clearer from the geyser field, its wings beating faster and faster as though in pursuit; the air around us reddened even more with the closing heat.  
"He saw us! Run!" was all I could force out of my now raspy lungs, as I staggered to my feet to run from the monster; the rest of the group obeyed without question, following me quickly across the path way towards the actual volcano. I knew we couldn't turn back, and this was the only way forward.  
Arriving inside the volcano after a few minutes in flee from the Fire Bird, I somehow felt safer. Even though magma coursed through the chasms bellow, even though the walls glowed with heat, I felt safer.  
"It seems we lost him" Shana muttered over the sound of bubbling lava, leaning against one of the walls in tolerance of the heat.  
"Good." I replied bluntly, still gasping for breath myself. How ironic that the inside of a Volcano had better air that the dried up lake bed outside it? "Let's move on."  
Mysteriously, the rock beneath my feet appeared well worn, probably by the man merchants that had passed through here. It connected the busy towns of Bale and Lohan; the only drawback for them, to no surprise, if they could not bring livestock to carry for them. The animals would merely be a hassle.  
The curving path led us around the edge of lava pools, pushing us close to the edge; the black rock began breaking away under our feet, shards plummeting down into the magma below. Jagged outcrops from the wall met near the middle at places, acting in the place of bridges, allowing us to traverse the expanse of the caverns within the Volcano. Other rooms were not met with such fate though, the out crops had often broke away from high walls recently, presumably by the Fire Birds awakening, jutting out of the magma stream below.  
"This is the only way I know to get through." Rose called across the grinding of the viscous lava "We must go across". With that, the agile women began to leap between the rocky outcrops, acting as stalagmites.  
Lavitz was next to begin to cross, followed by me then Shana; I stayed by her side as she began to look pale in the face, presumably because we were merely five feet above scolding magma. The rough rock emitted its heat through the soles of my shoes almost instantly, bathing my feet in the warm heat.  
The stones soon were out of my mind as I stepped across each, nearing the exit with each stone. The air in the room was dry, all the humidity was trapped within the body of magma below; I could see the far side clearly, the sharp edges of the rock holding its self only a few feet above the magma, the underside dripping with the splatter from the river.  
Rose was already at the last rock of the course that we were following; she just stood there waiting for us to catch up, not even breaking a sweat in the harsh heat.  
Beside me Shana began to look even weaker, her face drained of all blood, her pale eyes almost glowing. She broke into an amazing sprint, her now narrow pupils locked onto the tunnel at the far end of the cavern; a feral growl escaped her lips, reverberating viciously in her throat.  
Following on from her as fast as my legs would carry me I almost slipped into the magma ring through the cavernous tunnel that Shana had ran through. There, in the magma, lay a large stone form; the stone form carved not unlike that of a mad man. It had a head that was to large for its body, its open mouth baring his teeth; each of the teeth was as thick as a mans' calf, only to end in a needle like point.  
"It…It was calling me…" Shana stuttered, standing precariously close to the edge of the magma.  
"You were 'being called' by this?" Rose asked, grabbing for her rapier and stepping closer to the edge of the pool.  
"I don't know…" Shana murmured "But when I came here… I didn't here the voice anymore."  
"Is that alive?" I asked, drawing my sword at its outstretched hand, which stretched over the pathway in front. Its claws signifying the end of the deep trenches that had been clawed out in front of them.  
"Looks like a stone statue." Lavitz muttered, bluntly, his gaze studying every inch of the statues body.  
I paced towards the hand, sword still drawn, preparing to test to see the material when Shana screamed.  
"Don't go near it!" she called at me at the top of her lungs, her scream echoing around the cavern, deforming the sound off of each of the protrusions. "I feel… something's wrong…" she said much more calmly, almost breaking in to a sob at the end. She was clearly fighting back tears in her mind, but she tried to look strong still.  
"Listen to Shana." Roses' voice called officially and dutifully. "This Virage is still alive."  
"…Virage?" I'd never heard the name before except in vague legends; I'm sure the puzzled look on my face expressed that clearly.  
"You don't know?" Rose stammered, almost forgetting that these were not as wizened to history as her. Pausing she began to explain. "You know about the Dragon Campaign, Right?" she began, solemnity in her tone that this was the truth, but still sighing whenever possible that they didn't know. The group nodded to signify they knew about the Dragon Campaign however. "The Winglies were outnumbered, so they used this creature called Virage as their trump card in the war; just as humans used Dragons, Winglies used Virage."  
"I thought the Dragon Campaign ended eleven thousand years ago?" Shana said taken back, knowing that somehow this thing was in fact still alive. "How can this still be al…"  
Shana was cut short by the sloshing of the magma as the beast began to move itself, grinding to life once more; pulling itself out of the magma with its lone arm.  
"I would say it's due to a hatred of Humans, or a vendetta against us Dragoons!" she called, drawing her sword in advance to fight the Virage. "We've gotta settle this" she groaned, slashing her sword down to her side as she ran towards the being, evading the eye beam launching from its temple as it drew waste in its wake; it carved a deep channel into the solid rocky walls, only missing us because we dived out of the way.  
Shana stood still, motionless as the beam moved towards her; I could feel my heart sinking as I saw it draw close. Instinct took over as it drew to close for comfort, pushing me to my feet to run at her. I ran in strides, the rhythm of my heartbeat coincided with the rhythm of my feet with perfection; the beam of energy was to slow to reach her before I did. My shoulder collided with her hips as I threw her to the ground with me, rolling out of the way of the fire. She lay there, unconscious with light cuts all over her limbs from the fall.  
I looked forward to see Rose dueling with the monster, her agility allowing her to evade every one of the Virages' attacks, but I knew she'd tire; if I didn't help, we were all done for. My instincts took over again, throwing my head back with my mouth open. "You want to see hate?!" I bellowed as loud as I could. I felt the now familiar feeling that I had felt twice before; my body rose into the air and fire enveloped me, with the Dragoon Spirit as its source. I felt the familiar flash of nakedness as the flames crashed in around me, solidifying over my skin to form my Dragoon armor. My headband encrusted with green gems, the light alloys of my armor renewed again to bare no damage, my sword naught but a single jet of flame now; the flame indifferent to the two jets that were holding me in the air as wings.  
I felt the magic and power of a Dragon caress me as I hovered there momentarily, assessing my enemy.  
"Go for the head!" I heard Lavitz call, clearly watching me; he stood over Shana protecting her. "We'll be fi.." he began to call before he was interrupted.  
"He's right." Rose yelled calmly, pulling away from close quarters combat with the monster for a moment. "Killing the head will kill the whole body."  
My body felt like it was on an 'auto pilot' mode; energy surged through me as I pulled into the shape of a harpoon and with a flash, my wings tripled in magnitude, propelling my spinning body at the Virages' head. I could see the flame spread around me as my sword turned to steel again, the flame evaporating from the tip to surround me in a blanket of fire.  
The beast instantly staggered back at what happened next, though not quite dead. My sword had been thrust deep into the dimple on the Virages' forehead; the backflow of magic traversing its body like lightening over the cold grey skin. The areas of green muscle build up ripping open and spilling purple blood when the lighting shock went to near.  
The dimple exploded outwards as I withdrew my sword; slime pushing out of the large wound, dripping down the Virages' face as it did. I was enticed by the hideousness of the Virage for a moment to long; the Virage drew its surviving arm up and swatted me out of the air like a bug, twisting me into the rock below, my wings flickering as the magical energy faded from me.  
"Argh!" I cried out, summoning all of my energy into a penultimate relentless attack. The fire grew around me again as I flung my head back to exert more power – my eyes closed in concentration. My armor turned back into my simplistic clothes and armor as the flame grew; my flaming broadsword turning into the one I had bought in Bale, with the Divine Dragons head carved into the hilt.  
The beast staggered back in pain, releasing its grip of me; its hand was charred up to the wrist with the heat I'd generated, burning it horrifically. Using the last of my physical energy I lunged for the doubled over beast, my sword cutting across the beings six foot wide head from side to side; my sword gashed deep in to its eyes.  
The power built up as the being attempted to repair, a white fluid appeared to poor out of the remains of its dimple on his forehead. Rose began to walk away from slashing at the being towards the exit.  
"It's dead." She called as she left, her peculiar armor drawing the eyes of Lavitz, her one full length boot and her one half-calf length boot being his focus.  
The Virages' head slowly grew as the amount of fluid pouring out stayed the same, the energetic healing salve not being released in a quantity enough to do any good. With an explosion, brains smeared across the wall; the now-headless Virage slumped backwards into the magma, the molten rock fully enveloping the being this time.  
"Whoah!" Lavitz called out as the contents of the pool began to spill over the edges as it was displaced. "It's dangerous back here, let's follow Rose!"  
I paced over to Shana instead; beads of sweat rolling down my cheeks as a combination of both the heat and my exhaustion. "Come on!" I called to her trying to wake her up. "Shana?"  
She groaned weakly as she regained consciousness. The sound of her groan enticed Lavitz to run over too, helping me steady her on her feet. "I want to get out of here" she groaned as she began trying to limp to the exit, dragging us with her. "That thing's crept me out."  
She was very little weight to bear outside the room, and as soon as she was out she was insistent on walking.  
We were in the same room that Shana ran of in previously; it was the room with the fallen outcrops. The magma bobbed slightly more than it did before in retaliation to the displacement of magma when the Virage fell into the molten rock; some of the stronger waves almost spilling onto the shelf in front. The molten rock was slow to react to the waves, each traveling at nothing much more than walking speed.  
The door at the far side led to the same cavern as the one in which we were before, the same rocky outcrops meeting together about twenty paces over the magma that were used to cross earlier; the magma still bubbled ten paces below.  
"Heyyyyy! Is anybody there?" A terrified and high pitched voice interrupted.  
"Wait… did you hear something?" I asked turning to the others in surprise, wondering if maybe I was hearing the same voice Shana had heard earlier.  
"Heeeeyyyyy! Help!" the voice called again, this time more vividly. It seemed to be coming from…  
"Look! Over there!" Shana called out, pointing over to a rocky ledge with an overweight man dangling over it; he hung by the back of his pantaloons.  
"Help me!" the man still called, flailing his arms and legs around. "My foot slipped and I fell over the edge!"  
"Don't worry, we've got you." Lavitz was smiling as he crossed over the outcrop to the other side and began to pull the man up; I also ran over to help hoist the man onto the safe ground.  
"Phew!" The man said mopping his brow. "Thanks! Really! I didn't think I was going to make it!" he panted, clearly tired from his lashing in an attempt to save himself. "I cannot thank you enough! But here, at least take this!" he rummaged in his pockets and withdrew a sapphire pin from his pocket.  
"Oh don't!" Shana was taken back at the sight of the piece of jewelry. "We can't accept such an expensive item!"  
"Yes! You have to!" he pushed his hand closer to Shana. "You folks saved my life! I'll feel bad if you folks don't take it!"  
"Take it." I interrupted. "Once decided it's hard to take it back." Shana opened her mouth to speak again in reply, but I beat her to it. "It's a man thing." I ended, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Well… Thank you." Shana took the pin from the man in purples hand and gave it to me to safeguard.  
"I'm Dabas of Lohan!" the man began to introduce himself, his loose fitting blue shirt, stained with sweat, hung almost to his knees over his purple pantaloons. "I was told I could find a 'burning gem' around here, so I came and look what happened to me!" he paused, shuddering even in this heat at the thought of his close shave with fate. "By the way, I happen to be an antique dealer in Lohan." He began his sales pitch, which he'd clearly recited countless times. "If you happen to be in Lohan, why don't you drop by?" he headed out into the open calling a casual "good bye" over his shoulder, scurrying to get out of the place.  
He must've barely made it out of the next chamber when disaster struck. It was a room not unlike many others in the volcano; a lone pool of magma at the bottom with rocky protrusions around the room acting as a path, a sizeable distance above the magma.  
The ground began to shake in reaction as the magma surged below, a great being breaking its surface, scattering its fire across the room in every direction.  
"Fire Bird!" Lavitz reached for the spear he wore across his back, its point sharpened to a point that glimmered beautifully in the lava light.

Glancing across to the exit, I knew that we could not escape; I merely turned to the sizeable being in front of us that flapped his wings and knew it in my mind. "We've got to fight!" I called out grabbing for my sword.  
"Give me a down burst!" Rose extended her hand towards me anticipating the time I put the glass jar in her hand.  
The jar was lighter than could be expected as I pulled it out of my satchel, it refracted the light into beautiful beams, but I knew now was not the time for admiration of such things. My hand almost grew heavier as I gave the jar to Rose who instantly through the jar to the ground at the edge of the rocky outcrops, about five paces in front of the gigantic bird.  
The beast fluttered back to the other side of the room in the gale force winds, trying to keep its self from being pushed into the sharp wall at the other side of the room. The fires on the floor fluttered to, and glowed brighter at the extra oxygen.  
The beasts' magic took control as the wind suddenly ground to a halt; the Fire Bird catapulted forwards at the speed of a cantering horse, morphing it in to pure flame, with no skeletal being or physical form. It outstretched its wings as it flew head on at us, carving through us then lifting itself into the air; not moments after, it plummeted downwards towards the ground beneath us.  
The ground reverberated with the shockwaves of the birds entry; the ground almost molten beneath us. The hard, blackened rock, rising up in the shockwave as though ripples on a lake.  
"Ahhhh!" I heard Shana whimper behind me, staggering back against the walls, her hands already reddened by the burns from the ground below.  
Acting on instinct I ran towards her, but a look of horror on her face told me it was best not to; the elemental had risen out of the chasm behind me.  
"Do not go Dragoon!" Rose called across to me. "You share a common element; it will only waken your attacks!" I trusted her.


End file.
